Can You Remember?
by Irene Sharda
Summary: Raimundo used to be the monks' best friend, but then he betrayed them. Fighting on, the monks defeat Wuya and Rai. Her power diminished, she runs into hiding. Rather than surrender, Rai goes with Wuya. That was 2 years ago, they haven't seen him since...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the Huno Mountains in Central China, hollowed out, was a cave. Inside this cave was a honeycomb network of caverns. In the centre of the entire labyrinth system, was a boy, hanging from chains, attached to the ceiling, by his wrists. He twisted them gently, but the chains were so tight they were close to slitting his wrists. Blood was pouring down his face from a wound to his head, making him unrecognizable. His topless chest was scarred with countless slashes and with every gasp of air, he grew weaker.

He took a deep, rasping breath and jumped. Hanging upside down, he pushed against the ceiling with his feet and tugged at the chains. The loop they were attached to in the ceiling shifted slightly. He continued to tug as blood fell from his hands and wrists, splattering into his green eyes. He gave one final tug with all his strength and the loop came loose. He fell onto the floor and curled up in pain for a second before relaxing and getting up, pulling the chains from his wrists.

He had to get out of the caves quickly. He couldn't tell when she would be back next. It could be days, it could be seconds. Of course, he knew his way around the caves, from the time he had tried to escape before. He had been caught, and the strength to run away was beaten out of him. He had only just regained it, and with it, the will to try again.

There was light at the end of the tunnel in front of him. He staggered towards it, covering his eyes with his arm. He hadn't seen sunlight in what seemed like decades. Suddenly, he was out of the caves, and clean air swamped his lungs. He took deep breaths as though he had been drowned, and was finally reaching fresh air. He then started coughing uncontrollably; he wasn't used to clean oxygen.

One name kept going through his head. He didn't know what it meant, but it seemed somewhat familiar. He opened his mouth and spoke quietly for the first time in weeks.

"Ki-mi-ko…"

Kimiko Asukura ran along the mountain path, looking around. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. This was a habit she had gotten into since she turned seventeen. Everyone else was so childish!

"Omi? Clay?" she called, "This isn't funny!"

She gave her head a quick flick to get her hair out of her face. Her blue eyes contracted to slits, as she looked up at the sky. The sun was high, meaning it was near midday. She was supposed to have been back at the temple over an hour ago, but Omi and Clay had run off in the mountains for a joke, and now she couldn't find them.

"I bet they went back the temple without me," she muttered, "Typical boys."

A few rocks fell down from a ridge above her. She looked up, but couldn't see anyone. She shivered and carried on walking. She had the strange feeling that she was being watched.

"Omi?" she called, "Come on! We were supposed to have gone back ages ago! Clay? Where are you?"

She groaned and sat down, pulling of her boots. She expected this sort of behavior from Omi Wong, he was only sixteen after all, but Clay Ranger was eighteen. He was supposed to be a mature semi-adult!

Something caught the corner of her eye. She looked up at the side of the mountain. She thought that she had seen someone duck behind a rock jutting out, but maybe it was just her imagination…there they were again! She quickly put her boots back on.

"Clay?" she called, "Is that you? Omi? Come on, show yourselves!"

She took a step forward, not wanting to get too close, in case it wasn't them after all. She pulled a hair band from her wrist and tied back her long, black hair.

"Guys?" she called.

For some reason, she didn't want to get any closer. She didn't think it was them.

"It's okay," she told herself quietly, "It's probably just a mountain goat, nothing dangerous…"

Yet for some reason, she still kept her guard up as she walked forward. She took a breath, leaped, and looked around the rock…

There was nothing there.

She released her breath gently and turned away, walking in the direction of a river. She had been there many times with her friends. Maybe if she went there, they would find _her_.

As she walked away, a figure with a face covered in blood, looked around the rock at her and moved cat-like, along the mountain face…

Kimiko got to the river and knelt down, cupping the water in her hands and splashing it on her face. The day was extremely hot; not a good day to wear jeans. She had been smart enough to put on a sun top, but still the heat was getting to her. She shook her head to get rid of excess water before running her hand across it.

Once again she heard something move behind her. She turned around and yet still, there was nothing there. She bit her lip and scratched her head, wondering if she was going insane. She still had the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

She hesitated as she turned back around…and found herself looking into a face coated in blood…

The woman bent down and picked up the chains on the floor before straightening up. She was a tall woman, slender and petite. Her long flaming red hair settling on her shoulders, her graceful black silk dress curving in all the right places. She would have been most beautiful—if not for the cruel smile placed upon her crimson lips, the keen fangs glistening in that smile, or the iciness of cold brutality in her emerald kohl-lined eyes, which accented the smile.

She gave a small growl. The creature had escaped. It would pay for this; she would make sure of it. She turned and began walking through the caves. She had no idea when it had left; she hadn't been back to the cave for two days, not that the creature would know that. There was no way of telling day or night in the dimly lit caverns.

She took in a deep breath, sniffing the air. She spat on the ground; the taste was bitter. She could taste the blood. She continued walking toward the tunnel that would lead her straight to the exit. She wasn't going to let the creature escape her. Its spirit and body obviously weren't broken enough, but she would fix that…

Kimiko fell back on the ground and the boy took a step forward. With all her strength, Kimiko pulled her legs back and kicked him straight in the chest. He flew back into the water. This made the dried blood on his face become wet again.

He stood up and attacked her expertly. He slashed out with his hand and Kimiko blocked, kicking him in the shin. He then pulled his fist up, hitting her in the chin, making her fly back. She landed hard on the mountain path.

Kimiko shook her head and stood up, moving just in time to dodge a punch. She took this opportunity and grabbed his arm and lifting him up, slamming him onto the floor. He kicked out, knocking her legs out. As he went to attack again while she was on the ground, Kimiko grabbed both his arms, put her foot in his stomach and swung him into the air. He landed head first in the water.

The blood began to wash from his face. As he sat up, he immediately had to roll over as Kimiko landed in the water where his chest had just been. An attack like that probably would've cracked at least two of his ribs! This girl was being serious! He would have to use everything he had. Suddenly a strange energy filled him, and around his body he felt the caress of a gust of wind. Channeling it, he swung out at the girl, knocking her back as if she was hit by a hurricane's blast! Kimiko picked herself up and was shocked by the strange boy's power! It felt familiar…

She was on the attack again. He dodged a kick that would've broken his nose, before grabbing her leg and swinging her into the water. He went to punch her in the face, but she rolled away, and his fist shattered a stone where her head had just been. More water splashed onto his face, washing away more blood. As he turned around, he saw her face fill with shock. He stood up, the sun shining on his, now mostly clean, features.

Kimiko stared wide-eyed as the boy turned away. Now that most of the blood had washed away, she recognized him, even though he was older (probably seventeen-going-on-eighteen), paler, and thinner and had a haunted look about his emerald eyes. She opened her mouth, as he prepared to attack once again.

"Raimundo…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boy took a step back, and tripped on a stone, falling into the water. He sat up, staring, wild-eyed at Kimiko. Kimiko crawled forward through the water. The boy flinched as she lifted her hand.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She raised her hand again and he closed his eyes, as she rinsed away the rest of the blood off his face. There was a wound buried in his hair. That explained the blood. When his face was completely clean, he opened his eyes again, shaking his head to get his hair out of the way.

"It is you!" Kimiko said, "Raimundo!"

She lifted her arms to hug him, but he flinched and moved away. This girl was beautiful, and kind; the first kindness he could ever remember knowing. So why was he afraid of her? _Because you can't trust anyone,_ he answered himself.

"Raimundo, it's me," she said, "Its Kimiko!"

This stopped his heart cold. Something flickered into life for a brief second inside his head. That name! He knew that name. It was what kept him alive inside those caves, but he didn't know this girl. He didn't even remember his own name.

"Raimundo…" said Kimiko quietly, "What happened to you?"

He didn't answer; he just stared at her face, trying to remember. With all his heart, he wanted to remember that enchanting face going with that name, but he couldn't, and because of that, he didn't know if this girl was the same Kimiko he used to know.

"You…you don't remember?" asked Kimiko, her eyes filling with tears.

The boy opened his mouth.

"Ki…ki…" he stuttered.

"Yes?" asked Kimiko gently.

"Kim-i-ko…" he stuttered.

A smile spread across her face.

"You _do_ remember me!" she said.

He shook his head sharply and moved back.

"You don't remember me?"

He shook his head.

"But you remember my name?"

He nodded slightly, still moving back.

"Do you remember anything else?" she asked.

He shook his head again.

"What about your friends? Your home? Your name?" she asked, but he continued to shake his head.

She leaned forward and wiped his hair out of his eyes.

"Rai…" she said, leaning forward and hugging him tightly, "God…I'm so sorry…"

He moved awkwardly, putting his arms around her. He could smell her perfume, feel her soft hair, and yet he still had no idea who she was. And he had no idea, what she was sorry for.

When Raimundo had joined Wuya on her journey to world conquest, the monks, including her, had given up on him. His anger had twisted to a deeper evil, where he betrayed his best friends and declared to have nothing more to do with them. And once they had defeated Wuya and sent her underground, Rai had gone with her. That had been two years ago, and Kimiko had felt a great emptiness at his absence. Now that he was here, in her arms, she felt almost whole again! Yet she blamed herself for never going after him sooner.

"Kimiko?" he asked, as she pulled away. Looking her in the eyes, "Are you Kimiko?"

She nodded, a small smile dancing on her lips. She was trying to stay brave, despite the tears in her eyes. She looked at him closely in horror; taking in every cut on his chest, the angry red scars, the wound on his head, the bruises on his face and the slits on his wrists, accompanied by marks from recently removed chains.

She touched his chest lightly, "Who did this to you?" she asked softly.

He only removed her hand and said nothing, but his eyes showed great fear. One Kimiko had never seen in him, since she'd known him.

"Come on," she said, standing up and holding out her hand, "I'll take you to the temple."

"Temple?" he asked.

"That's right," she said, "You'll be safe there. I promise."

He hesitated before taking her hand and standing up. A few seconds later he began to sway. Kimiko caught him just before he fell. He was suffering from blood loss and starvation, and he needed help now! Kimiko heaved him onto her shoulder, allowing him to walk with her support.

Once they were back at the temple, Kimiko hooked her fingernails around the edge of the shutters to her bedroom, tugging them open. She climbed in, and surveyed it before helping Raimundo in too. She helped him onto the bed, where he lay down, exhausted.

Master Fung had given them each their own rooms once they had grown older, as he understood that they needed their own space. It was much better than the curtained cubicles and mats they used to have, and it currently worked to Kimiko's advantage.

"You wait here, I'll go get some medical supplies and some food and water, not that you need it, you're soaked," she said, "I'll get you some more clothes as well."

She walked over to the door and opened it slightly, checking that no one was in the corridor. She stepped out; locking the door behind her to make sure he didn't leave. She walked quickly along to the medical room, opening the wooden cabinets and pulling out bandages and disinfectant. She then made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some food, before slipping silently into the laundry room and grabbing a pair of Clay's jeans and one of his shirts. He shouldn't notice they were missing. The guy didn't notice much of anything, unless it was food. She then grabbed a couple clean towels.

She sneaked back along the corridor and unlocked her door.

"Kimiko?" asked a voice behind her.

She threw the items in the door and quickly shut it again before turning around. Master Fung was standing behind her. She gave a large, fake smile.

"Master Fung!" she said, bowing.

"May I ask as to where you have been?" he asked, "And what you were doing with those clothes?"

"Um…Omi and Clay ran off in the mountains and I was looking for them…" she began.

"They returned a little while ago, saying that they had lost you in the mountains," said Master Fung, "Now may I ask why you are wet?"

"I fell in the lake…that's why I needed new clothes!" said Kimiko.

"I suggest that you get dressed quickly Kimiko," Master Fung said, before walking away.

Kimiko was slightly confused, but she quickly opened the door and ducked inside her bedroom. Raimundo watched her and then looked down at the items on the floor that she had thrown into the room.

She gathered them up and sat next to him on the bed, passing him a towel. He looked down at it blankly. She looked at him sympathetically and took it back, wrapping it around his shoulder and then drying his hair. He flinched as she caught the wound on his head.

"Sorry," she said, before picking up the bottle of disinfectant, "this is going to sting a bit,"

She poured a little on the towel and dabbed at the wound. His eyes tightened slightly and his shoulders stiffened, but this pain was nothing to what he had been through already.

Once all his wounds were clean, Kimiko wrapped the bandages around him. Once again she flicked the hair out of his eyes. He glanced sideways and quickly looked away as is cheeks turned slightly pink. Kimiko looked down and suddenly understood why Master Fung had told her to change quickly. Her wet, white sun top had gone see-through; revealing her patterned bra underneath!

She quickly stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a t-shirt and a denim skirt. She pointed to Clay's jeans and shirt.

"You get changed into those," she said, before walking into the small toilet that was attached to her room and closing the door.

She got changed quickly after drying herself off with the second towel. She let her hair down and brushed it quickly before walking back out. Raimundo was pulling on Clay's shirt with great difficulty. Kimiko quickly walked over and held it out for him so he could put it on more easily.

She then stepped back to see how they looked.

"They're a bit big," she said, "But not bad."

She picked up the bread and meat from the bed and handed them to him as he sat back down.

"Go on," she said encouragingly, "You've got to eat if you want to get your strength back."

She sat next to him as he bit into the food hungrily, swallowing large chunks at a time, occasionally having to stop to wait for the food to go down. Kimiko smiled.

"You never did learn how to chew," she said gently.

There was a knock at her door and she stood up quickly.

"Quick!" she said, "Into the bathroom,"

He got up and walked into the bathroom as instructed and closed the door. Kimiko opened the door. Clay and Omi were standing outside.

"What?" she asked.

"We wanted to apologize for running off in the mountains." Said Omi, "It was very impolite of us to leave you there."

"Yeah," said Clay, "We didn't mean to upset you or nothin'."

"No problem." Said Kimiko, trying to shut the door, but Clay held it open.

"You are not mad at us are you?" asked Omi, sounding concerned.

"No," said Kimiko hurriedly, "Of course not, but I've got stuff to…later."

She slammed the door in their faces.

"Oh yeah," said Clay, "she's mad at us."

Raimundo came out of the bathroom, cautiously, checking it was safe.

"Sorry," she said, "Omi and Clay wouldn't take a hint."

He looked at her, obviously confused. Kimiko cursed herself for being so dense.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting…" she said, "You don't remember them do you?"

He shook his head. Kimiko hesitated. She didn't want to upset him, but she was curious.

"What…what do you remember?" she asked carefully.

Raimundo thought carefully and closed his eyes. Kimiko stood up.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business…" she began, but he started to speak.

"Caves…I remember…how to get through the caves…I remember the sorceress…" he closed his eyes again and bent down over his knees, "And a name…Kimiko….Kimiko…"

He began to rock backwards and forwards. Kimiko sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Kimiko…always…when I fell asleep…I remembered…that name…" he spoke softly, taking long pauses as thought trying to remember how to speak, "I heard that name…Kimiko…whenever she struck me…Kimiko…I hear Kimiko…"

He continued to rock backwards and forwards.

"Why Kimiko?" she asked, "And how did you not forget that, when you forgot everything else?"

"…Kept in dark…had no name…no friends…but…kept hearing it…Kimiko…whispering inside my head…Kimiko…even when she hurt me…" he said, starting to falter.

"When who hurt you?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo looked at her, completely terrified.

"The sorceress…" he said.

"Wuya…" said Kimiko, she suddenly grabbed his shoulders, "Was it Wuya who did this to you?"

"Wu…ya?" asked Raimundo.

"The sorceress…did she ever mention Shen Gong Wu? Or Showdowns? Or dragons?" asked Kimiko.

"Dragons…Xiaolin…dragons…" said Raimundo.

Kimiko covered her mouth with her hand. It was Wuya. Wuya did this to him; she tortured her own accomplice into a state of near insanity! Kimiko leaned forward, hugging him again. No wonder he wasn't in his right mind! He had been tortured by the most evil being on the planet.

When he drew away, Raimundo began rocking backwards and forwards. His slowly drying hair kept falling over his face into his eyes.

"I'd better cut your hair for you," she said, standing up and walking over to her dressing table and picking up a pair of scissors.

"I just don't get her," said Clay, sitting at the table in front of Omi, "I mean, we're supposed to be her best friends, and she acts like she doesn't even have time for us when we try to apologize."

"Perhaps she was busy!" suggested Omi, running his finger along a delicate scratch in the tabletop.

"Perhaps we're just not good enough for her!" said Clay, "Well I want to find out what's goin' on!"

He stood up and was quickly followed by Omi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kimiko snipped off the last bit of uneven hair. She stepped back and looked at his new haircut. It looked about as close to the way she remembered it, as it was going to get. She gathered up the pieces of hair and dropped them into the bin.

"Not bad," she said, "But I won't look forward to a career in hairdressing."

She smiled, but Raimundo continued to stare into space. She sighed and sat down next to him, trying to think of a way to get her old friend back. A way that she could awaken him, from the nightmare in which he was now held captive. She put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise," she said, "We'll get your memory back."

Raimundo blinked slowly. His mouth moved, but no sound came out, but still his mouth moved in the same shapes. 'Ki-Mi-Ko'.

There was a sudden loud knocking at the door, accompanied by a loud voice.

"Kimiko? You in there?" asked Clay loudly.

"No!" came the reply, "Leave me alone already!"

"We wish to speak to you!" said Omi.

"Later!" said Kimiko.

Omi shrugged.

"She's busy," he said, before running off down the corridor.

Clay, however, was far more suspicious than Omi was. As he listened, he could hear Kimiko talking to someone. Very slowly, he twisted the handle, before flinging the door open. Kimiko stood up straight, blocking the window from view.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I'm here to see who you're talkin' to!" said Clay, walking forward.

"You've been listening at my door?" asked Kimiko angrily.

Clay quickly pushed her aside and leaned out of the window. When he stood up he was holding Raimundo by the collar. He pulled him back into the room from where Kimiko had just hidden him.

"Clay, stop it!" screamed Kimiko.

"You've let this no-good traitor into your room?" asked Clay furiously.

"Clay, let him go!" shouted Kimiko.

Clay looked around at Raimundo. As he tugged the shirt, it came undone, revealing the bandages across his chest and stomach. Clay let go in surprise.

"What in the name of Dallas?" asked Clay, Kimiko leaped in front of Raimundo to protect him.

Raimundo backed into the corner and sank on the floor, rocking back and forth again.

Clay looked at him stunned, "What in 'tarnation is wrong with ya, Rai?

"Wuya beat the crap out of him," said Kimiko.

"You're telling me **she** did that to him?" asked Clay, horror passing across his features.

"Exactly, now shut the door will you?" she said, walking over to Raimundo and crouching down next to him.

Clay shut the door and watched as Kimiko helped Raimundo over to the bed.

"I would like to know, what in Texas is going on here?" asked Clay.

Kimiko grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the door before turning to Raimundo.

"I'll be back in a second, just try and get some rest." She said, before leaving and shutting the door tight.

"Kim, what's going on? What happened to him? Last time I saw him, he was in the lap of luxury, now he looks worse then ten day old road kill in July. " asked Clay.

"Keep your voice down would you?" she muttered, looking up and down the corridor, "Wuya's been keeping him chained up in the mountains, torturing him…probably to get info about us."

"Or just to get her kicks most likely."

"Maybe…"

"But the last time we saw him was about…"

"Two years ago, exactly, he's been in that cave for two whole years!" said Kimiko.

Clay swore under his breath.

"Are you sure…I mean…you one hundred percent sure he's not lying to you?" asked Clay.

"A hundred and fifty to be precise," said Kimiko, but Clay didn't look convinced, "Look, he doesn't remember a thing…"

"Convenient," said Clay sarcastically.

"Clay, he doesn't even remember his own name," said Kimiko, "All he remembers is being tortured by Wuya…"

"But…" began Clay, "Why do you feel that _you _have to look after him? Why don't you just take him to a hospital?"

Kimiko shook her head. She knew what they would do with him if she put him in a hospital: Straight to the mental ward. But she knew that he was still in there somewhere. Clay began to walk away.

"My name…" said Kimiko quietly.

"What?" asked Clay.

"He remembers being tortured by Wuya…and my name…not me, just my name," she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "And I know he's still in there! I'm going to get him out!"

"What are you doing here, in the corridor?" asked Omi, walking up the passage.

Kimiko quickly wiped her eyes before Omi could see them.

"I just found out that…" began Clay, but then he caught sight of Kimiko, trying to silently plead with him, "…that…Kimiko isn't actually mad at us. You were right, she was just busy."

Kimiko stopped holding her breath and relaxed.

"You see!" said Omi, smiling, "Kimiko is our friend and of course, would accept our apologies!"

"Of course," said Kimiko, "But right now, I've got to finish what I started!"

She slipped back into her room and sighed with relief as she shut the door. She looked around to see Raimundo asleep on her bed. She smiled gently and pulled the cover over him. It was getting late, the sun had already set. She pulled the spare cover at the end of her bed and sat down in her chair, curled up in the blanket.

Raimundo's sleep was being punctured by fright filled nightmares. He was running in the cave. He could hear the sorceress chasing him through it. He just wanted to get to the river. He needed to find the river. He couldn't remember why, he just knew that he had to get to the river.

"Kimiko…"he whispered.

Was that why he had to get to the river? Yes, that was it, he needed Kimiko's help, but who was Kimiko? He didn't know her…at least he didn't anymore. He must have known her…but when? Suddenly he was at the river, when he suddenly realized just how thirsty he was. He cupped his hands in the water and drank deep, but no matter how much he swallowed, he remained thirsty.

He stood up, looking around. Why was he here again? There was nothing here…but there was when he was there last…or was that all a dream? Was this a dream? He looked down at the water, but it wasn't water anymore, it was blood. He was covered in it. Blood everywhere, pouring out off his now-exposed, beating heart.

He opened his eyes; it was still the middle of the night. Kimiko was standing next to the bed, her hand on his forehead.

"You've got a fever," she said, before walking into the bathroom.

She came back with a glass of water and held to his mouth. He drank it, and luckily, this did quench his thirst. His heart ached, as if in an aftereffect from his nightmare.

"I…was meant…to…meet you at the river…" he whispered.

"You did, remember, I was there," she whispered back, "And I'm here now."

He rolled over, shivering despite his soaring temperature. Kimiko lay down on the bed next to him and put her arms around him. He stopped shaking and relaxed. For some reason, he felt safe with her; even if he didn't know who she was…

Kimiko woke up to find Raimundo already awake. He was stood up, looking out of the window at the mountains. He had a confused look on his face. She walked over.

"Rai? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I was…I was up there…I don't remember…how I got there…" he said, "I keep…trying to think…but it won't come back."

He sighed and looked around at her.

"But I…I remember finding you…on the mountain path…you were looking…for someone…" he closed his green eyes, "Why do I remember that…when I can't remember anything else?"

"I don't know," said Kimiko, "But we'll figure it out."

She put her hand on his forehead and smiled.

"But you fever's gone," she said, "Do you feel better?"

He nodded.

"I have to admit you're certainly acting more 'with it' today," she said, smiling, "You talking more as well."

There was a knock at the door.

"Wait in the bathroom." said Kimiko, before walking over to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me," said Clay's voice from behind the wooden door.

Kimiko unlocked the door and let him in.

"It's okay Rai, you can come out." said Kimiko.

Raimundo walked out, looking blankly at Clay.

"How is he this morning?" Clay asked Kimiko, handing her some clean clothes, "These are for him."

"He's better this morning," said Kimiko, "He had a fever last night, but it's gone now."

"Ya hungry?" Clay asked Raimundo.

Raimundo didn't say anything. Kimiko turned around to him.

"Rai? Are you hungry?" she asked, Raimundo blinked and nodded.

"It's not his fault," said Kimiko, turning back to Clay, "He still doesn't feel secure around other people."

"Can you blame him?" asked Clay, "He seems fine as a prancin' palomino around you."

"Well…I found him," said Kimiko.

"We'll grab him some stuff at breakfast," said Clay, "Unless you'd rather stay in here with him."

"I think it's safer that we don't leave him alone," said Kimiko, "I get the distinct feeling, that Wuya isn't going to let him go without a fight."

"What's she want him for? He's no good to her like this."

"Who knows what goes through that hag's evil mind."

Clay nodded, walking out of the door. As he walked into the dining hall, he grabbed a wooden tray and started piling things up on it.

"Clay?" asked Master Fung, "Are you especially hungry?"

"It's not for me!" said Clay, "Kimiko's…not feelin' great and I think she might be contagious so…I figure it's best I take the food to her and let her eat it at her own pace rather than having to keep taking her meals."

Master Fung raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a particularly convincing story.

"Well, she did fall in the river, perhaps she should be left alone for today," said Master Fung.

Clay sighed with relief and took the tray along to Kimiko's room. She opened the door and took the tray. Clay began to walk away without saying a word when she stopped him.

"Clay…thanks for doing this…you don't have to…" she said.

"No problem, just keep him safe for now," said Clay. He sighed, "You do realize they're gonna find out eventually, don't ya?"

Kimiko nodded.

"I just don't want them knowing yet," she said, closing the door.

She put the food down on the bed.

"Eat as much as you want," she said, grabbing some clean clothes from her wardrobe and going to get changed in the bathroom.

When she came out, Raimundo was eating an apple and looking at a photo on her bedside table. It was a picture of the four dragons, back when they were all friends.

"Does it help you remember anything?" asked Kimiko.

"No…" said Raimundo, "I…don't recognize them…except you…"

Kimiko smiled gently and picked up the picture as she sat down next to him.

"That's you," she said, pointing to the picture.

"Me…"said Raimundo quietly, "Who…am…I?"

"…you're Raimundo," said Kimiko, "…you're our friend…"

"Rai…mun…do…" said Raimundo, as though trying it out for sound, "Is that my name?"

Kimiko nodded.

"That's your name."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dojo was slithering quite happily along the floor. Although he didn't like to admit it, he liked slithering like a snake rather than wearing his arms out all the time. However, every time a monk walked past, he would hop up onto his front legs all the same. He was on his way to Kimiko's room. He wanted to check that she was okay. Another thing he didn't really want to admit was that he quite liked the Xiaolin Dragons (Even if he did hate having to fly them everywhere).

He got to Kimiko's door and tapped with his claws on the door. He could just hear Kimiko speak in an urgent voice, before walking over. She opened the door and glanced out before closing it again. This gave Dojo just enough time to slip inside. He was about to speak when Kimiko spoke to someone outside the window.

"You can come out now," she said, "It was probably just Clay messing around."

To Dojo's horror, the person who climbed back in the window was none other than the dragon of wind (servant rank).

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DASHI IS HE DOING HERE?" shouted Dojo.

Kimiko looked down and gasped.

"Dojo!" she said.

Kimiko bent down to pick him up, but he dodged out of her arm's length.

"Come here you little---!" said Kimiko, grabbing hold of his tail.

"Why is he here?" asked Dojo, hanging upside down.

"If you be quiet, I can explain!" said Kimiko.

Raimundo was looking at the dragon in great confusion.

"Raimundo? Kid? What are you doing here?" asked Dojo, not letting Kimiko speak.

Raimundo backed off.

"He doesn't know!" said Kimiko, "He doesn't remember!"

"What?" asked Dojo.

"He's got amnesia," said Kimiko, "He doesn't even remember his name."

Clay suddenly came bursting into the room.

"Master Fung's coming to see you!" he gasped, "What's Dojo doing here?"

"For Pete's sake!" shouted Kimiko, "Can't you all stop shouting! I can't think straight!"

"Not if you are shouting yourself," said Master Fung, coming around the corner and into the room.

He suddenly froze, staring wide-eyed at Raimundo. There was a long silence in which none of them moved. Not even Dojo who was still hanging upside down from Kimiko's fist.

"Master Fung! I can explain!" said Kimiko.

"Yes," said Master Fung, "I think that you should."

He turned to Clay, "Both of you!"

Omi was greeted by a strange sight as he sat down at the table. Master Fung walked into the room, followed by Clay, Kimiko (Still holding Dojo upside down) and finally…

"Raimundo?" asked Omi, complete shock filling his face.

"Sit." said Master Fung.

It was almost inviting. He didn't sound angry, more…interested. Clay sat down next to him and Kimiko stood next to Raimundo.

"It's okay Rai, you can sit down," she said quietly, but he still didn't sit down until she had.

"Now," said Master Fung, "I wish for you to explain."

"It started yesterday, when Omi and Clay ran off in the mountains," said Kimiko, "I was looking for them when I kept feeling someone was following me. I stopped at the river and that's where I found…well, met…Raimundo. He was covered in blood, I couldn't see his face. But when he fell in the river, and the blood washed away, I realized it was him."

"And?" he asked.

"He…you have to understand that he doesn't know anything about betraying us…he doesn't have any memory of what his name is, what he's doing here, all he remembers is his way through some cave, being tortured in the caves and…my name…" Kimiko trailed off.

"Interesting," said Master Fung.

"The only reason I hid him was that he's scared of practically everyone!" said Kimiko quickly.

She looked over at Raimundo. He was staring down at the table. He wasn't even blinking.

"I'm not sure that he's…all there…if you get it…" said Kimiko quietly so Raimundo couldn't hear.

Master Fung nodded and looked at Clay.

"I found him in Kimiko's room last night, when I went to find out why she had been locked up in there all afternoon." He explained, "And Kimiko seemed so sure that she could get through to him that I didn't want to stop her."

"Exactly who was torturing him in the caves?" asked Master Fung.

"Wuya," said Kimiko, "I think…"

"You think?" asked Clay.

"Well…he just keeps saying that he was chained up by a 'sorceress' who spoke about 'Xiaolin dragons'," said Kimiko, "Sounded like Wuya to me."

"It's more than likely that it was Wuya," said Master Fung, "But I would rather not place blame until we're sure."

"What's there to be sure about?" she said quietly, looking at Rai. All the other instantly understood by just looking in their prodigal friend's disturbed eyes.

"Well young one," he said, and Raimundo looked at him blankly, "It seems you have something Wuya wants, and until you regain your memory, it's our sworn duty to help and protect you."

Kimiko appreciated the fact that Master Fung hadn't called him Raimundo, which probably would've got him confused again.

"Ki…mi…ko…" muttered Raimundo.

He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why…can't…I…remember…" said Raimundo, "Who…is…Kimiko?"

Kimiko looked at Master Fung who nodded. "What about Kimiko?"

"Kimiko…over and over…Kimiko…saved me…from…the darkness…must find her…"

"I see," said Master Fung, "You are searching for the one thing that kept you alive, but you do not realize that you've found it."

Raimundo looked at Kimiko.

"But…you're Kimiko…you said…" said Raimundo, "Are you Kimiko?"

"Yes," said Kimiko, "I'm Kimiko."

"I remember, you're Kimiko," said Raimundo, "I'm Raimundo."

Kimiko stared at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I'm…Raimundo…you told me," said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked over at Master Fung.

"He's never been able to remember that before!" said Kimiko, "I must have told him ten times and that's the first time it's sunk in."

"It looks as though we're starting to break through," said Master Fung, "But we'll need to keep him safe if we don't want him to forget."

"Raimundo?" asked Kimiko, "What else do you remember?"

"Cave…chains…river…Kimiko…sorceress…" said Raimundo, trying to concentrate.

"He obviously remembers your name quite well," said Master Fung, "Raimundo, do you remember who the sorceress was?"

"…sorceress…Wu-ya?" he said, "Kimiko said…Wuya…"

Master Fung turned back to Kimiko.

"He remembers whatever you tell him," said Master Fung, "But on it's own it means very little. He needs to unlock his own memories, which his trauma has blocked."

"I know but, if he can remember facts that I tell him, then his memory must be getting better," said Kimiko.

"I do not understand," said Omi, "he only remembers what Kimiko tells him?"

"That makes sense," said Clay, "Kimiko was the first one to show him sympathy in about two years. He must have felt as alone as a sterile bear during matin' season. She's been the only one of us to speak directly to him properly since he escaped."

"Raimundo?" asked Omi, "Do you remember anything before the caves?"

Raimundo didn't answer; he looked like he was trying to concentrate.

"Rai?" asked Kimiko, "Did you hear Omi?"

"Omi?" asked Raimundo, "…caves…nothing…no…Omi…"

"What about Brazil?" asked Omi.

"Bra…zil?" asked Raimundo.

"Don't you remember Brazil?" asked Omi, "It was your home."

Raimundo shook his head slowly.

The woman stooped down by the lake. She couldn't pick up a scent. The water must have washed it clean away. She could probably guess where it was, but the creature didn't have any memories. How could it know? Unless…unless one them had found it? It could be getting its memory as she sat there thinking about it.

She shook her head, no point in worrying. It was too traumatized for that. It couldn't remember, unless…if she made contact inside and it awoke…

"I won't let it happen!" she spat, standing up, "I'll find it before it comes to that!"

Its heart was hers and hers alone. It would soon be made to understand that…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Here, you can stay in this room," said Master Fung, swinging the door open, "It's not fair that Kimiko should have to share hers."

Raimundo shivered slightly as he walked into the room.

"I'll be right next door Rai," said Kimiko, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"We'll organize some clean clothes for you," said Master Fung, "Your old ones are still in the drawers. They should still fit you. And personally…I'm glad you're back among us."

He left the room and Rai looked over it. The room had the same layout as Kimiko's, with the same view of the mountains out of the window. Raimundo stood by it, looking out at the mountains in the distance. He could remember the passage through those mountains and he could remember how to get to the river. He could remember meeting Kimiko at the river, and fighting with her and then she recognized him and brought him back to the temple.

It suddenly hit Raimundo that this was the first time he had managed to get the memories in perfect order. Maybe he was getting better, but why couldn't he remember anything else before the mountains? He began to put on the clothes left in the drawers, then answered the door to Kimiko's knock.

"Now that you're out in the open, why don't we go have a look around the temple? We can see if you remember anything…if you want…" Kimiko trailed off, watching Raimundo staring out of the window. She saw he was wearing his old uniform, complete with the white sash that had started all the trouble. His symbol of shame had stayed where it was, untouched. His symbol of demotion to the rank of Servant, that was now, three levels below her teal Wudai Warrior one. Of course, (thank the heavens!) he didn't remember this, and she was sure no one would say anything.

"That", whispered Raimundo, just loud enough to hear, "would be nice."

He turned around and smiled gently. Kimiko held out her hand and he took it. Her hand was small and cold. He wished he could remember more about the girl who had saved his life, in more than one way. She led him through corridors and they finally ended up in the training area. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun, shining its beams down on his pale face, before looking around the training area.

The cobbled floor had patches of grass pushing through, there was a pond in which fake crocodiles stuck out their heads, and several other pieces of equipment placed in no particular order in the clearing.

Clay and Omi were currently training with Shen Gong Wu. Omi pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"_Golden Tiger Claws!_" he shouted, and an inter-dimensional slash appeared in mid-air, and Omi disappeared into it.

This brought something back to Raimundo. He remembered that swirling vortex. He remembered jumping into it, and he remembered chucking the claws on the ground and looking back at…wait a second…

"I saw you!" gasped Raimundo.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"I remember, before I found the cave, I…remember jumping into one of those slashes and pulling off the claws and…"Raimundo looked down at her, "…I looked back and I saw you there. All of you…"

"Rai, you've uncovered one of your memories!" laughed Kimiko, "I told you it would help to walk around the temple!"

A tiny smile twitched at the corner of Raimundo's mouth.

"I remember it…before I went to the caves." He said.

"Well," laughed a cackling voice from the roof of the temple, "Let's go back to the caves. We have unfinished business."

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi spun around.

Wuya was standing on the tiled roof, staring down at them with vengeful eyes.

"…sor…sorceress…" gasped Raimundo as though he was short of breath.

Kimiko stood in front of him.

"If you want him, you'll have to get through me first!" she shouted.

"Kimiko, catch!" called Clay, throwing the Eye of Dashi.

Kimiko caught it in her hand.

"_Eye of Dashi!"_ she shouted and lightening shot from the trinket's red-jeweled center, right at Wuya.

She dodged it easily and jumped down into the training area. Raimundo fell back and began shuffling backwards.

"Clay, Omi! Look after Raimundo!" called Kimiko.

Clay pulled Rai back. Omi leaped forward to be at Kimiko's side.

"We don't have to fight, children," said Wuya, "I just want to take the creature and go."

"He isn't just a creature, he's Raimundo Vega, a human being and, our friend!" said Kimiko.

Omi jumped at Wuya, who caught his arm and swung him backwards into the wall. Clay stood up and grabbed his lasso. He swung it across his head and swung it over Wuya's shoulders.

"Pathetic children," she laughed and with a blink of her eyes, the rope was burnt into ashes.

She stared at Clay, her eyes widened and he went flying. Kimiko stepped backwards a few steps and stood in front of Raimundo. Wuya raised an arm to perform a spell.

"Just you in my way, girl." laughed Wuya.

An arrow suddenly pierced Wuya's flesh. She gasped and placed her hand around the arrow. And with sickening crunch and squelch, she pulled the arrow out. She spun around to see who had fired it. Master Fung was standing with his bow raised, slowly pulling the string back with another arrow in place.

Raimundo continued to stare wild-eyed at Wuya. He remembered her all too well. She was the one who kept him chained up. The only time she wasn't hurting him, was when she was giving him food or water to stop him from dying too soon, and when she was out looking for Shen Gong Wu. At first he would fight back. Kicking, attempting to free himself, but eventually, he just gave up. The more injuries he got, the more of her slow acting magic reached his brain, and the more he forgot about his past. Several head injuries made him lose everything he had left.

"Do you know how much that annoys me? You always did annoy me, Fung." shouted Wuya, "I just want to take the creature back, and then I'll leave you in peace…for now."

"We cannot agree to those terms I'm afraid," he answered, firing another arrow.

Wuya dodged to the right. "Not this time, Lao-Tai."

Now she was next to Kimiko. As she got to her knees, Kimiko kicked her in the jaw, sending her flying backwards.

As Raimundo watched, he remembered the fight he had had with Kimiko. He didn't know, how he had known what moves to make. It was instinct; he automatically knew how to fight. And as he watched Wuya and Kimiko exchange blows, things started to come back to him. He remembered the training he had done.

Wuya gave a blow with the base of her hand, straight into Kimiko's nose. She fell back, her nose was bleeding badly; it might be broken. Wuya looked up at Raimundo. Rain drops were starting to fall heavily onto the ground.

Wuya's fist was suddenly flying towards Raimundo's face. It connected hard to his cheek. He fell back and hit the wall. Wuya went to hit him again. This time he moved to his right, and her fist drove a hole into the brink wall. He ducked from another punch and moved to his right again. So long as he kept moving, she couldn't get him. He suddenly found himself blocked by training equipment. Typical. They never did manage to put it away properly.

Wuya's fist flew towards his face. Raimundo closed his eyes and waited for it to connect, but it didn't. He opened his eyes. Somehow, his hand had risen and caught her fist. He remembered this. He knew how to fight.

He dug his fingers in, causing the hand to buckle. He then kicked her hard in the stomach, but didn't let go of her hand, so she swung around and hit the wall. She lashed out, forcing him to let go. He took a step back and dodged her punch, before grabbing hold of her arm and swinging her forward so her face hit the floor, breaking her nose. He pulled her arm out straight and kicked it hard with his other foot. The bone crunched.

Wuya span around, knocking his feet out from under him. She went to smash in his face with her good fist, but he rolled away and stood up. Her fist had punched a hole in the cobbles.

Kimiko staggered to her feet, wiping blood from her nose. She watched as Raimundo continuously managed to strike Wuya. With every hit, his face seemed to light up, even as the rain came down hard on them.

With every hit that Raimundo landed, he remembered more about his fighting techniques. He remembered the first training session with Omi, trying to show them how to walk on two fingers. He remembered their first fight with Jack Spicer over the Mantis Flip Coin. The first Showdown he ever watched.

Being stuck in an invisible box by a magic mime… Kimiko slamming him into the invisible wall of the box… Him running into the wall once it was open… The bet he made with Clay and Omi about when Kimiko would get her focus… Wait, he won that! The betrayal… He betrayed his friends to join Wuya…she tricked him. He was going to kill that witch if it was the last thing he ever did…

He suddenly felt himself being pulled away. He turned around to see Kimiko's blue eyes gazing up at him.

"She's unconscious Rai…we can lock her away now…" said Kimiko, softly.

"Kimiko! I remember…I remember everyone…I remember fighting Jack Spicer…I remember you slamming me into the wall of the mime's invisible box. I remember…everything…" he said smiling.

Kimiko's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, but he was suddenly jerked away. Wuya was flying into the air and away towards the mountains…with Raimundo caught in her magic chains! She hadn't been unconscious; she had been pretending in order to capture Rai!

"Raimundo!" shouted Kimiko.

"We'll get him back, but you have to show us where you found him!" said Clay.

"Come on!" said Kimiko, starting to run towards the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Never! No, you can't take it away from me again Wuya. I won't let you! I won't give up this time! Kimiko believes in me!" said Raimundo, getting to his feet, after being thrown into the cave.

"You still don't know, do you? Well, I guess I did bury it pretty deep." said Wuya as she healed herself through her magic, but it would take time. Time, in which Raimundo was intent, on taking advantage of. He aimed a high kick and moved like lightning, but she turned around, grabbed his leg, and slammed him into the wall.

"Too obvious," said Wuya, "Subtly never was your strong point was it, slave."

"I am no one's SLAVE!"

He attacked again and she, grabbed his arm, putting him into a hammer lock, slammed his face up against the stone walls of the cave. Dust fell from the ceiling.

"What do you want from me?" coughed Raimundo.

"You're heart…" she whispered in his ear.

"My heart? What are you…?"

Before he could finish, Wuya threw him headlong into the opposite wall. Rai fell to the ground, battered and beaten.

"Ki…mi…ko…" he whispered.

"Not even she can save you, from what I have in store." Wuya said, as she dug her nails into his arm and pulled him up. She then proceeded, to throw him even further into the cave.

Wuya laughed, "You love her, don't you Raimundo? That's why you held onto her name, when you lost everything else. You wanted to tell her how you felt. What makes you think she would be interested in a poor, Spanish, orphaned street-rat like you."

"Then…why…?" said Raimundo, staggering to his feet again.

"She pitied you because you were so pathetic," laughed Wuya, "She doesn't love you. She thinks that you're her little pet, that she can take home and tend to. You're nothing but an animal, Raimundo."

"No…" Rai grabbed his head. Wuya was just using her magic to confuse him. "Stop messing with my head!"

She kicked him hard in the stomach, making him fly back into the passage ways. She smiled to herself. It was working. Raimundo's mind was opening up itself for attack. Yet, she hadn't realized before, that he had still had the instinct to know how to fight. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Raimundo spat blood on the floor and rolled over onto his side. He had landed oddly, and he suspected that one of his ribs might have cracked. There was also the distinct taste of blood lingering in his mouth. What Wuya said had to be a lie! He knew now that he loved Kimiko more than anything, but did she love him? Could she look past his underprivileged background and…take his misbegotten heart.

"No…witch…" gasped Raimundo, between sharp breaths, "You…can't…trick…me again."

"I have no intention of tricking you, I only speak the truth. I do everything in your best interest, Raimundo. Remember how those three called you their friend, but turned their back on you when you needed them? I, have been there for you, and I, gave you everything you ever wanted, and I, will take care of you Raimundo. I, promise…" said Wuya sweetly, caressing his shoulders. Then her grip got tighter, "But first, you must learn some manners…"

Kimiko stared up and down the deserted mountain path. The rain was coming down hard, drenching herself, Omi and Clay. Dojo was safely tucked away up Clay's sleeve and out of the rain.

"Dojo, can't you fly around the mountains and look for the cave?" asked Clay.

"Water and dragons don't mix!" said Dojo.

"Dojo, please?" asked Kimiko, putting on her sweetest voice, "Raimundo's life is in danger."

Dojo groaned. He never could say no to that voice. He crawled out of Clay's sleeve and grew in size, flying out into the sky and circling the mountains.

"Where did you first see him?" asked Clay.

"I first saw him up there out of the corner of my eye," said Kimiko, pointing up at the side of the mountain face.

"Well there's no cave there," said Omi, "We've been up there before."

"He must have followed me without me noticing," sighed Kimiko, sweeping her black hair out of her eyes, "This is all my fault, I should've asked. I let him down…again."

"None of us expected the extent of Wuya's evil." said Omi.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," said Clay.

"No…" said Kimiko, staring up at the dark sky, "Rai need s me." And whispering softer, "And I need him…"

"What were you talking about when she shanghaied him?" asked Clay.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"Something he was saying obviously distracted you enough for Wuya to take him." said Omi.

Clay frowned at him. "What?" Omi said.

Kimiko stared down at her boots, tears filling her eyes. She bit her lip, praying that Raimundo was alright.

"He remembered," She whispered, "He remembered everything. He was Raimundo again."

Clay and Omi stared at her. She wished that the sky would open up and send countless shoots of lightening to kill her know. It was all her fault! For a split second, it almost felt as though her heart was engulfed in flames, but then a voice rang through the night.

"There's a cave in the side of the mountain over there!" called Dojo, touching down on the ground, "Climb on and I'll give you a lift."

Back at the temple, Master Lao-Tai Fung was staring up at the mountains. He would've gone with them, but he was no match for Wuya. That was why they had summoned the dragons, so they could fight Wuya while the Monks protected the Shen Gong Wu. But right now he just felt weak and helpless. He knew he should've gone up to the mountains, but he would have probably got in the way. This was a battle that sorceress should never have tried to fight.

You could never win, in a battle against love…

Raimundo spat again, more blood hit the ground. Wuya kicked him hard in the side for a second time. He groaned.

"You're nothing, but a filthy animal Raimundo," she laughed, "You're lower than the dogs, covered in fleas and begging for mercy. What did you think a rich lady of class, like Kimiko, would ever see in you? "

She picked him and slammed him hard against the wall. Raimundo knew where he was now, even though his mind was now too muddled to realize the nature of that knowledge. The chains were still lying on the ground in front of him. She had forced him back to the centre of the system.

"You recognize this place don't you? We had such good times here…well, I did." laughed Wuya.

Raimundo slid to the floor and Wuya picked up the chains.

"No…please, no…" said Raimundo, gagging on his own blood.

"Oh, yes." Wuya answered, amused. The young monk had a strong will, but hers was stronger. Raimundo had the power to destroy her, and above all, he must never be allowed to know it.

Clasping hold of both his struggling wrists, she bound the chains on them again; this time they were even tighter than before. Using a shot of green flame, she smelted them to the cave's ceiling. Stepping back to view her work, she smiled an evil grin. _There was no way, he would ever escape from here again. _

Raimundo was back in the same position again. His body was weak but his mind was still kind of there. In the back of it, the wheels began turning, as he looked through his newly found memories, as to what Wuya really wanted from him…

He didn't have much time to think! Wuya's high-heeled boot slammed into his stomach, sending whatever breakfast he'd eaten, the opposite direction. Yet, with it, also lost, was part of his memories! With each strike the sorceress sent through his body, some of her magic slowly wiped his mind clean! Making him forget his life, before the cave…

His life before…with Kimiko…

Forcing him to feel, alone…

Wuya's mind though, was on other matters, "Look what you did to my clothes!" pointing at the vomit that landed on it. She started toward him slowly, her "claws" out. "You'll pay for that…"

Kimiko ran along passages until she came to a fork in the path.

"Which way?" she asked.

"I thought you were supposed to keep going left in caves," said Omi.

"That's mazes, and it very rarely works." said Clay.

"This is no good." shouted Kimiko, "How are we going to find him now?"

"We will Kim," said Clay, "It's just gonna take some time."

Kimiko stared down at the floor. "Time we don't have…"

Water dripped down her face onto the ground. That's when Kimiko noticed another liquid on the ground, just in the mouth of the right tunnel. She bent down and dipped her fingers into it.

"Blood," said Omi.

Kimiko gasped and began gritting her teeth in anger. Just then, a bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the cave corridors.

Clay jumped, "That sounded worse, than a banshee getting thrust up by a two-legged jackal."

Kim knew instantly whose scream that was, "RAIMUNDO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Green flame circled Wuya's hands, and they became transparent. She then thrust them at, and into, Raimundo's chest! There, she started to shoot her Heylin fire into the boy's internal organs! The pain was worse than being burnt alive, maybe even worse than Hell itself! Rai screamed out in torturous agony, wanting to die…ANYTHING to make the pain stop.

A cry soon answered his own, but he had no strength to pay attention. Wuya however, stopped her attack; turning toward the sound she raised her fist in anger.

_She _was not going to stop her! She almost had the boy right where she wanted him. He had a power that …she wouldn't even think about it. When she had given him the power, she had never thought he would be able to remember his past. It was foolish of her, but it had been a good idea at the time.

In Rai, the pain brought a feeling of déjà vu, unleashing sporadic recollections. Suddenly, a memory opened up. The memory of what occurred, right after Wuya's initial defeat:

"_What are you going to do now? You ran away like a weak dog!"_

"_The fox who knows when to run away, lives to fight another day, remember that Raimundo."_

"_Whatever, but how will you defeat them?"_

"_I…won't. You will."_

"_Me?"_

"_With this!" Wuya opened a box made of ancient teak wood. Inside, was a small orb, about the size of a large marble. Surrounding it, was an iron cast dragon, and the cloudy orb shined a rotation of four colors: blue, green, red, and silver._

"_What is it?"_

"_This is the Four Dragons' Soul, the strongest of all Shen Gong Wu."_

_Rai's eyes shined like stars. He reached to grab the Wu, but the sorceress pulled it back. "Huh?"_

"_Let me explain first. The only reason I can't use it, is because that loser, Dashi, put a curse on me: That I would never be able to use it in my human form. I can't even pick it up in my ghost form, so it's utterly useless to me. But in your hands, it can reach its full potential. But first, you must swear to me your heart's loyalty."_

"_Sure thing, now can I have it?"_

_She then reached in and gave it to him. He smiled, "Thanks Wuya, but you've just made the biggest mistake of your life." She didn't understand, until he said, "TYPHOON BOOM—Wind!" _

_As she flew backward, as if a tornado had hit her, she realized the Servant of Wind had done a double-cross! How dare he do that to her! She would have made him her pawn: he would have had control of the Four Dragons' Soul, and she would control him. Now with this latest development, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be her puppet willingly. But she wouldn't give that treasure up as easily as the others, she would control him body and soul, even if she had to beat and break him into submission…_

_He remembered secretly searching many hours through the archives about the strongest Wu, Four Dragons' Soul. His remembered his frustration at countless dead ends. His final breakthrough of Dashi's journal…him not wanting to get his friends involved…faking his anger and impatience during the Mala Mala Jong incident…joining Wuya…having to stand to see the hurt on his friends faces as he "betrayed" them…baring to see Kimiko's pain in her eyes…_

_He just couldn't wait to return to them, with the fruits of his labors. To explain everything…and to confront his feelings for—_

_Wuya had struck him suddenly with her power, which was much stronger than his, knocking him out cold._

_When he awoke, he was in a cold cavern, strapped by his arms and legs, to a lab table. He was bare-chested and barefoot, in the chilly air. There was darkness all around, and only one single light shown, straight into his eyes. _

_Suddenly the echo of cold laughter filled the air, this laughter, he knew._

"_Wuya! Show your ugly face! I'm not scared of you!"_

_Suddenly her icy, clawed hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. She grabbed his jaw in a vice grip, and yanked his head to the right to face her. Smiling a cruel grin, she said, "Oh, You will be young one. You will be…"_

_He jerked out of her grip, as she let go and headed around to the front of the table. She continued to speak, "You are not only a traitor Raimundo, but you had the guts to double-cross--ME!"_

_It was his turn to smirk. "You didn't think I actually bought all that crap you were feeding me did you? I was a spy all the time. Just admit it! You got conned Wuya!"_

"_No, my young friend... It was you who got 'conned'."_

_Rai couldn't understand what she meant._

"_You entered into an oral pact with me by swearing your heart's loyalty…I intend to make you keep that vow."_

_He snarled in her face, "There is no way I would ever give you my loyalty, witch! I don't care what you do to me!"_

_She laughed a horrid cackle, "You think you have a choice?"_

_She took out something from her robes…something he recognized. "The Four Dragons' Soul!"_

"_You want this badly don't you? You gave up your friends, your career, and…if I'm not mistaken…the young Japanese love of your life?"_

_Rai looked at her in shock! "How did you-?"_

"_I've seen your brain remember?"_

"_You ' bruja'!"_

_She shook her head in mock concern, "Such language, for such a young man."_

_He heaved in anger, as she continued, "Well since you want it so much, I'm going to give it to you. I'm going to make sure you keep it…for always." She leaned in close to his face, and traced circles on his bare chest with a single claw-like nail. "It'll always be close to your…I mean my…heart."_

_That's when a green flame appeared at her hands and she slowly pushed her hand on… then through his chest! He had never felt anything so agonizing in his whole life! _

_No one answered his macabre screams, as the sorceress forced the Shen Gong Wu straight into the middle, of his beating heart! He soon passed out from the very pain…_

_The next thing he knew, he woke up chained to the ceiling of the cave—_and the rest was history…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm COMING RAI!" shouted Kimiko, running in the direction of the voice.

She suddenly found herself at a dead end. She stopped herself just in time to prevent herself from running into the stone.

"I do not understand, I'm sure I heard his voice coming from this direction," said Omi.

"We did," said Clay, "Maybe Wuya's pulling a trick on us. Maybe she made him call out from a different direction."

"It is a trick," said Kimiko, "but it's not his voice that's the trick."

"What?" asked Clay, "I don't get it."

Kimiko lifted her hand and ran it along the surface of the wall. It shimmered like ripples of the surface of a lake. She turned around.

"Wuya doesn't want us finding him," said Kimiko, "So she wants to make us think we found a dead end."

Kimiko lifted her hand again and pushed it straight through the wall. It rippled again and she stepped forward, walking straight through the fake rock. Omi and Clay hesitated, but then Kimiko's head poked through the wall.

"You guys wait here, just in case we need backup." Said Kimiko, before disappearing inside the wall again.

Master Fung continued to stare up at the mountains.

"Lao-Tai?" asked a monk, coming up behind him, "Does something trouble you?"

"They are up in those mountains, fighting for the life of their friend." He answered. "They might die, and I would've sent them to that death."

"Yet they might win, and you would've sent them to victory," said the monk.

Master Fung smiled gently, still staring out of the window. He knew that someone was going to lose their life today, there was a shift in the forces of good and evil, but right now he couldn't tell who would win. He prayed that it wouldn't be one of the chosen ones…especially his prodigal son…

Kimiko stood in the passage way. It was damp and smelled musty. She shivered, but continued to walk anyway. Raimundo was counting on her, and she was counting on him…

"RAIMUNDO?" she called again, but there was no reply.

She sighed; he had obviously used the last of his strength. Maybe it was already over…no, don't think like that. It'll be alright. I'll find Raimundo and everything will go back to normal…I hope.

There was another fork in front of her. The floor was too wet to see any blood. These caves had obviously flooded before and the inside wasn't completely dry yet. There was moss on the walls and ceiling.

"Which way?" she asked, though no one was there to tell her.

Something was telling her to go left, but she didn't know why. Was Wuya trying to trick her? She closed her eyes, trying to block out all distractions. Find her focus; if she could do that, then it would tell her which way.

"…right…" she whispered, "…I have to go right…"

She hesitated, before taking the right path.

"Shoot," whispered Wuya.

She had been hissing in Kimiko's head that she should go left, but obviously she wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

"…y…you can't fool her…with silly…tricks…" whispered Raimundo, through bleeding lips.

"What do you know? I fooled you perfectly well didn't I?" laughed Wuya.

"…I remember everything…I never betrayed them…you never tricked…me…" muttered Raimundo.

"Denial doesn't prove anything you know," laughed Wuya, covering up her anger at his remembrance. "When she does arrive, I'll be ready for her."

"I don't like just sittin' around," said Clay, kicking the wall.

This hurt quite a lot, but he didn't want to show it, and so continued to face the wall.

"I know, but Kimiko wants to deal with Wuya in her own." Said Omi, staring at his feet, "I guess that's what happens when you feel that way. You start acting rashly."

"When you feel what way?" asked Clay.

"Is it not obvious?" asked Omi, raising an eyebrow.

Clay stared at him for a second before it set in.

"Oh!" he said, "Do you really think that she likes him—like that?"

"I think she does," said Omi, "And I think that we're being stupid just sitting here."

"Well let's get going then," said Clay, standing up, "We'd better catch up with her."

Kimiko continued running down the damp paths in the caves, squeezing through thin spaces and choosing between different paths. She knew that she was getting closer, she didn't know how, but she knew. A few more times she came up against trick walls, other times she ran into real ones as she ran blindly through the dark.

"Rai, where are you?" she asked, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

She yelled loudly in frustration. Then something caught her eye! She looked up. At the end of the long tunnel in front of her was a dim light. It was flickering.

"Fire?" she asked.

She stood up.

"That's got to be them!" she gasped, "I'M COMING RAI!"

The words echoed through the caves. Backwards to Omi and Clay, running down the paths, and forwards to Wuya and Raimundo.

"…Kim…Kimiko…I'm here...please…hurry…" he said, trying to call, but he was too exhausted.

"She can't hear you," said Wuya, as she pulled his head up by his hair. "But that doesn't matter, you'll never know."

"Take your hands off him!" said a voice from the mouth of the chamber.

Kimiko was standing in the entrance, her wet hair falling over her eyes. Her blue eyes shone through, pure hatred and anger consuming them. It was almost overwhelming to see a person who was normally so happy, filled with such fierce hatred.

As the anger welled up inside of her, she held out her arms. The flames from the torches attached to the walls, spurted forward and danced in her hands.

"Don't you **dare **touch him…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kimiko seemed smothered in flames, she was glaring with such hot intensity she seemed to be radiating heat, not just from the dancing flames in her hands, but from her entire body. The light was reflected in her blue eyes, making it look like her eyes were glowing. It filled the cave with a shining light.

"You don't really expect to win, do you?" Wuya cackled, but her eyes seemed uncertain.

"You took the one I love away from me, what do you think?" said Kimiko evenly, not moving.

The red-haired sorceress jerked Rai's head up so Kimiko could see his injured face. She had to look away to avoid crying.

"Why don't you come and take him from me?" asked Wuya, a slit like smile spreading across her face.

Kimiko walked forward, leaving a trail of flames behind her.

"No where to run Wuya," said Kimiko, "Aren't you sick of running? Using others as your shields? Jack, Katnappé, Raimundo. You were always using others to do your dirty work, tricking them into doing what you wanted."

The flames encircled Wuya, creating a twister around her. She could hear Kimiko's voice through its walls, as she tried to move away from the intense heat.

"You tried everything to return him to you, But you won't take him! YOU WON'T TAKE HIM!"

Kimiko spat the last four words out and made her flaming twister implode. Wuya fell with it. Her clothes and hair were singed and her skin was red from the heat. Instant sunburn, Kimiko style. Wuya rose to her feet. Her eyes were flaring with such intense hatred that it rivaled Kimiko's. She wasn't going to stand for this. She was going to kill this little upstart if it was the last thing she did.

"You are going to pay for that." said Wuya.

She lunged so quickly, Kimiko didn't even see it coming. She was knocked backwards into her own wall of flame. Falling forward, her clothes were stained black. She got to her feet and Wuya lunged again; her nails like knives. Kimiko twisted her shoulder back. Wuya's nail carved a two inch long scratch in her cheek. Kimiko closed her eyes, and wiped the blood trickling down her cheek, away with the back of her hand.

When she opened her eyes again, Wuya was lunging at her face. Kimiko ducked, moved forward and slammed her elbow straight into Wuya's stomach. Wuya's mouth opened, spraying spittle onto the flame wall, making it splutter. Kimiko grabbed the front of Wuya's clothes and threw her head first into the flames. When Wuya stood up again, her hair was on fire. She ran a hand across it, making the flames vanish.

She hissed, pushing up her sleeves, "Alright, you want to play rough? I can play, with the best of them."

Omi and Clay ran along passages. Clay was following Omi, who was using his instincts to trace Kimiko's path. It wasn't easy and often they made a wrong turn and had to go back.

"I believe it is this way…perhaps…" said Omi, exhausted from running so fast.

"I think it's this way," said Clay, pointing down the opposite path.

"Why that way?" asked Omi.

"The flames at the end of the tunnel." Clay answered.

Omi looked down the tunnel, sure enough, there was a wall of flame at the entrance to the cave. This was either Kimiko's fire powers, or Wuya's magic. Either way, they were down there, and no doubt they were fighting. Clay looked down at Omi, he was staring at the flame, his brow was creased and he was concentrating hard.

"It is Kimiko's powers." Said Omi, "She is using them in anger, and it is dangerous to use them to such an extent, as she will not be able to control them."

"What?" asked Clay.

"And if she can't control them," said Omi, quietly, "Wuya will turn them against her."

Clay understood that Kimiko wanted to face Wuya alone, so she could feel that Raimundo had been given justice. But Wuya must have pushed Kimiko too far, to make her use her powers so much. But if she kept it up, she would run out of energy. Wuya was careful to conserve her own, and would strike when Kim was weak! They had to warn her!

"Kimiko! Kimiko!" They ran toward the fight yelling her name. She only slightly turned, before continuing on.

"Kimiko! You gotta listen! You're out of control! You're going to burn out your power!" Clay called out.

"Clay is right Kimiko! Save your energy, like Wuya is saving hers!"

Kim ignored them and instead ordered, "Go free Raimundo!"

The two sighed, and instead of arguing, went over to the chained up figure in the darkness.

They gasped when they saw him. Dojo crawled out of Clay's hat. "Oh…kid…What did she do to you?"

Raimundo only moaned through his swollen lips.

"CHANGING CHOPSTICKS! Omi called using the Shen Gong Wu, and shrinking to the size of a flea entered Rai's chain locks and set him free.

Kimiko had heard her friends' warning, but had ignored it in her anger. Her mind totally on revenge!

"I finally get him back and you take him away again," said Kimiko, grabbing the front of Wuya's clothes and throwing her across the cave. "And yet, even after all this. It's nothing compared to what you did to Raimundo. You haven't had everything that you are, stolen from you. You haven't felt the pain he's felt trying to remember. You haven't felt the pain _I've_ felt watching him struggle and suffer."

Wuya landed face down on the stone floor. Her face was pressed against something cold and hard. She opened her eye. It was a hunter's knife. She slowly gripped the handle so Kimiko couldn't see. She had left it in the cave to stab Raimundo with whenever she started feeling blue, but stabbing Kimiko would be much more fun.

Rai could vaguely make out the fighting scene, but one thing he could see, was Kimiko's fighting figure dancing through the flames. How beautiful she was…

The other thing he could see was the glint of the knife in Wuya's hand!

He remembered that knife with horrific memories, and knew instantly what the sorceress was about to do!

As Omi and Clay released him, any doubts that Wuya had instilled in him were broken. He knew what he had to do…

Kimiko kept walking towards the evil hag; unaware of the danger she was putting herself in. She was filled with white hot flames, fuelled with her hatred for Wuya; who was getting up, her back still turned to Kimiko.

"Turn around and face me!" she commanded.

"If you insist," she hissed.

She turned, flinging the blade at Kimiko!

The Japanese warrior saw it at the last minute. Too late to move, she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

The sound of the squelch of penetration and the thud of a body hitting the ground echoed through the cavern…

But she felt no pain! Relieved, Kimiko opened her eyes, only to be shocked by a scene more excruciating, than any knife's edge!

All flames vanished as she sank to her knees, "No…Please God, no! NOOOOO!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The knife had buried itself, up to the hilt…into Raimundo's chest. Thank the heavens, it still rose and fell ever so slightly. It was a miracle he was still alive!

All of her hate gone, Kimiko crawled to his side. Omi, Clay and Dojo came rushing over. Kimiko was about to pull the knife out, when Omi stopped her. "If you take it out, he will bleed to death."

Tears began to pour out her eyes. She had been so bent on revenge that she hadn't stopped to think…about the very one she was getting vengeance for…

"Raimundo? Rai? Talk to me! Please!" Kimiko cried out

Dojo slithered up to him and knew instantly that the wound was fatal. But still doing the best acting in his career, he said, "He's going to need help and fast, we have to get him out of here."

"Come on partner! We'll get you to the best doctor we can find. You're gonna make it buddy!" Clay sputtered.

"Yeah, you'll be right as a shower in no time!" Omi added.

Wuya stepped into the darkness and leaned against the wall. This was so fun to watch, and not to mention, a perfect turn of events.

Then, the boy spoke…

"That's 'right as rain', Omi…"

The Chinese boy smiled from ear to ear. "I have never been so happy to hear you correct me Raimundo!"

Kimiko kept crying and couldn't even look him in the face. "Raimundo…I'm so sorry…"

Then she felt a hand lift up her chin. Her clouded eyes looked into Rai's perfect jade ones. His carefree grin came to his face, "Don't cry Kimiko…" He looked up, "Don't cry any of you."

She sobbed again, just hearing his voice. "It's all my fault!"

"Hey!" she felt his hand reach higher and wipe away her tears, "It was my…choice! I could never…let you die…because of me…"

She could hear his tired lungs gasping for breath. "Relax, Rai; don't talk."

He shook his head and said, "One thing you must know…I never…betrayed you…any of you…"

"What are you talking about partner?" Clay asked.

"That whole thing with Wuya, I—"

"Oh that, partner, you've more than redeemed yourself." Clay smiled.

"No…I was…undercover…a spy…only pretended…to be…traitor…"

"What is he saying?" Omi asked.

"He's saying that he never betrayed us to begin with. He only pretended to be, so he could spy on Wuya." Kimiko fully understood and believed his words.

"If that's true, I feel lower than a worm surrounded by a hundred crows." Clay hung his head.

"We believed you to be a traitor for two years, without helping you. We resigned you to this fate. It shall always be to my eternal shame." Omi wept.

"That's alright guys." Rai then turned toward Kimiko. "But the one thing…I had to do… was to tell you something…_Chiquita novia_. I—Ahhhh!"

They were all surprised by his outcry, and even more by the voice they had forgotten. "Sorry, I can't let him talk anymore; he's boring me. He's just going to die, so I might as well put him out of his misery." Wuya chirped, sending magic from her fingertips to engulf Raimundo.

Omi and Clay turned to challenge her. "You know you're about as relentless as a steer in a cowherd. SEISMIC KICK—Earth!"

An earthquake rolled under Clay's feet as the ground cracked up and spread toward Wuya. This knocked her off her feet but her power remained steady. Omi soon added his new power "TSUNAMI WATER BLADE ICE!" Fists of water pounded her, and ice froze her to the bone. Nearly drowning the witch, this still did not stop her. Her will was too strong…

Kimiko gripped Rai's hand. No, she couldn't take him away, but she wasn't about to leave his side. "Hurry! Stop her! Hold on Raimundo! Don't you give up on me!"

The sorceress' power was stronger than ever before. Destroying his memory with rushing speed! As they memories left, he struggled to hold on to the one thing he needed to.

"Kimiko! Kim…i…ko…"

He struggles with his one last memory of a girl that he once knew, who had eyes the color of topaz and hair of onyx. It slowly vanished from his mind, leaving an empty shell.

Kimiko felt the hand that once clasped hers tight, give way, and slump back down to the ground. Tears and screams both came rushing from her, "NO! RAIMUNDO, NO!"

She collapsed on his blood-soaked chest, grabbing onto his clothes, her tears mixing with the red flow of blood. "… I—I love…you…"

Wuya halted her attack, satisfied that the boy would never cause her trouble again. Clay and Omi turned around, and gasped with sorrow.

Kimiko kept crying, but suddenly, was able to hear his silent whispered words, "I…love…you…"

Wuya screamed in sincere horrified dread, at Rai's words. He had finally given his heart to someone else, which broke Wuya's pact, and she lost control over Rai's heart. Light began to shine brilliantly around Raimundo, as her spell was broken over him, and his entire psyche and will, returned.

The others were in shock as the light disappeared, and Rai arose from the ground. The fire of fury in his eyes…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rai stepped toward Wuya, who tried to attack him, only to find him unfazed by any of her attempts. With each step he made, she backed away.

Wuya continued to back off until she hit the wall behind her.

"You're weak Wuya, you were once strong, but you spent so long relying on others you don't even know _how_ to fight anymore." Raimundo said, "Hundreds of years locked in a box, then you trick Jack into doing you dirty work, then you dump him to use Katnappé. Luckily for her, she was smarter than that and ditched you once she got what she wanted, so you go crawling back to Jack. Then you abandon him again to use your little soldier of death made up out of old Shen Gong Wu. That goes downhill. You go back to Jack, but even he won't touch you now; so you take advantage of someone who feels like an outcast. Like no one needs them anymore. You're pathetic; you can't even look after yourself. You use others, and then torture them while they're weak. _You sicken me!_"

She merely cowered at the truth of his words.

Looking down at his chest, he grabbed the handle of the knife stuck in his heart. Then he heard _her_ voice calling to him, "No! Don't Raimundo! You'll die!"

He looked around at Kimiko, "If I don't…the _world_ will die, my love." Looking back in contempt at Wuya, "Besides, it's time I put an end this, once and for all!"

Pulling with both hands, the blade came out with a sickening, sucking sound. Blood instantly ran like a river down his clothes, soaking them. Dropping the knife he spoke again, venom coating his words, "When you threatened me, that was one thing, but to threaten the one I love! That's a grave mistake…"

"Now Raimundo, I—Stop Please!"

"Silence!" He shouted in rage, his adrenaline pushing him on, "Stop? Please? How many times have I asked you to 'stop'? How many times have I asked you to 'please stop'? You tortured me into madness, waited until I got better, then took me back and started torturing me again; then you try to kill the girl I love, but instead stabbed me in the heart and you want me to 'stop'? 'Please'? You're lucky you're still alive now, but don't worry, I'll end your suffering…"

Putting his hand over the hole in his chest, he said, "You gave me this, as revenge. Now I'm going to use it to destroy you. Ironic isn't it." With this he shouted the dreaded words, "Four Dragons' Soul!"

Light shined from his heart, and the bloody hole sealed up as if by magic, with no trace of him ever having been stabbed! The light grew in intensity and filled the entire cave with such a blinding radiance, that the other three warriors had to turn away from him.

Dojo's eyes adjusted as he said in shock, "It couldn't be, could it? After all these years, the Four Dragons' Soul? And how in the world did the kid get it?"

The others asked all at once, "What is the Four Dragons' Soul?"

He looked up at them, "I don't even need my scroll for this one. I remember it very well. The Four Dragons' Soul is the strongest Shen Gong Wu on earth."

"WHAT!" they all shouted at him.

He covered his ears, "Come on," looking back at the figure that was Raimundo, "Let's go outside, he'll be like that for awhile."

The three monks walked slightly outside the cave so they could talk. Dojo wiped his eyes after coming out of the intense light, "That's better. Now where was I?"

Omi picked him up by the tail, "You were about to tell us about the very strong Wu you never mentioned."

Dropping him, Dojo brushed himself off, "Not just strong, the strongest. The Four Dragons' Soul is the center point, for all the other Wu, even the Emperor Scorpion cowers before it."

"What exactly does it do?" Clay asked.

"The Four Dragons' Soul is like a recharge battery—"

Omi laughed, "Is that all? The Tai-Chi Lantern does the same thing!"

Dojo went up into his face, "Before, I was rudely interrupted! I was about to say that it's very much like the Tai-Chi Lantern, except much more powerful."

"How much more?" Kimiko asked.

"Infinitely more," he replied, "First it acts as a storage battery cell. It takes the powers of all humans who are, were or have the potential to be, Xiaolin Dragons all over the world, and stores it inside itself."

As if on cue, bright rays of light, shot out of the cave. Three of the rays went through the three warriors before continuing on. All three collapsed, suddenly robbed of all their strength.

Wuya felt one of the bolts go through her, before collapsing in sudden exhaustion. She looked up at Raimundo, who was now hovering in the air, surrounded by a bright halo. His eyes were no longer human, but glowed of intense light. His clothes gleamed, and his hair was radiant bronze, his body was alight from the inside out. He smirked at her. Once, she had been a Xiaolin Monk, making _her_ susceptible to _him_. Funny how things worked out…

Deep in the Sakani Mountains, beams of light traveled down the inside of a dormant volcano. Once inside, the scene changed from rock and ash, to a luscious paradise, filled with dancing brooks, breathtaking waterfalls, sparkling flora and rainbow mists. All around were beautiful Grecian gazebos, satellites of the main white marble palace, which stood in the center of the oasis.

The lights didn't notice any of this; all they saw was their targets. Many cats of the wild: lions, tigers, leopards, and panthers, which patrolled the grounds; were hit by many of the lights, and fell to the ground in exhaustion. They the lights then went back to their source; all but one, who was seeking its quarry in the darkness of the palace.

Finding it, it immediately went back from whence it came. Its prey, sitting on the throne, shuddered with the sudden energy loss, but didn't fall.

The master of the realm did nothing, his sharp catlike eyes assessing the situation. _Someone had used the Four Dragons' Soul? Who would be so reckless…or desperate? _

Looking toward a puma that sat at attention near his throne, he snapped his fingers, the puma transformed into a grey-clad masked ninja, who had once been called Snake Eyes.

The master spoke to his slave with a cold, clipped, yet highly intelligent voice. "Travel in the shadows and find where that light came from. Observe everything that occurs, then report back to me."

The ninja bowed and then raced off, fast as the wind, in order to carry out his master's orders.

"I feel like I just ran around the world twice while hogtied." Clay said picking himself up.

"That was what I've been talking about." Dojo ranted. "The Four Dragons' Soul, or FDS, will add your powers along with about two thousand other people and store them within itself."

"Ooh! That is a lot of power." said Omi.

"Yeah, and that's not all. The Dragons' beams transcend time and space. That means they reach out into yesterday and tomorrow taking from those of Xiaolin Dragon potential, their powers." Dojo explained.

"Hunh?" was written on all their faces.

The dragon sighed; sometimes he didn't understand why humans didn't understand. "Look at it this way. The beams can time travel to all points in time. Multiply the two thousand and so from here in the present, and multiply it by 365 days in the year. Then multiply that by 2005 years there's been. Then multiply that by the three million years before that."

Clay whistled, "Whew! That's more power than my mind can think about."

"And that isn't all. Add on all the years from tomorrow to the end of time."

Kimiko gasped, "That amount of power is-is astronomical! What does it do with all this power once it's stored up?"

"Well, remember when I called it a recharge battery? It uses all the energy it's saved up to boost its possessor's own abilities. Giving its possessor unlimited power!"

"How did Raimundo come to posses such a gift?" Omi asked in astonishment.

"That's what I can't understand. The Four Dragons' Soul was lost after Master Dashi's fight with Wuya. It was probably stolen and hidden by her sometime before. Master Dashi cursed her to make sure she could never use it. She probably gave it to Rai, that way she could control it through him, but he must have double-crossed her."

"Why couldn't you sense it on him?"

"That Wu stays active all the time. It draws its power from the earth, which is why I have no way of tracking it."

The light began to lessen inside the room, and they headed back in. They were shocked at the sight they faced. Wuya was lying prostrate in fear, in front of a Raimundo they didn't recognize. As the light began to draw back into his chest, they could see that he was now clad in the blue and yellow armor of a full Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master. He floated in the air, his body—glowing, his eyes--white lights, and his hair--a halo of lit bronze. By his side was the Sword of the Storm, alight with white flames.

Kimiko's mouth curved into a smile, "Wuya's a goner."

Dojo's voice answered solemnly, "It's not Wuya I'm worried about, it's Raimundo."

Kimiko grabbed him up, "Why?"

He cowered in her hands, "Master Dashi never used the FDS. No one, with any kind of sense does. The side effects are too great."

Kimiko couldn't believe this! She squeezed him tight, "WHAT side effects!"

Dojo hurried through it, "The FDS gives infinite power to a finite being. This is like trying to make a god out of a mortal, it just can't be done. Anyone who has ever used it, has either become permanently insane, or-or died…"

Kimiko dropped the tiny dragon and looked up at the man she loved. Was he aware he was putting everything at risk? She shook her head, of course he was. He had known that from the beginning…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Raimundo could feel the power flowing through him. From every part of his being, he felt stronger than ever before. Wow!

He shook his head; he had to focus if this would ever work to his advantage.

He looked at Wuya, and instantly all human feelings left his heart. His voice was cold and emotionless, "And now…you will die sorceress. No more chances, no more puzzle boxes…it ends today. Though you will die in exactly 0.00000000000000039 nanoseconds, it will feel like 3 hours and 9 minutes, and it will be none less than you deserve."

The witch knew her fate was sealed, and all she could do was look to the other faces in the room to find some mercy. She found none, not even in Omi, who usually held life above all.

Raimundo unsheathed the Sword of the Storm and pointed it toward the witch.

He whispered, "It's over…"

He felt emotions he had never felt before, as he let go of restraint and let the power go on its own course. It augmented his every thought and sensation with keen preciseness. He could control the power with a single thought. It was like a dragon, roaring out its authority through him.

The dragon was in him…

He was one with the dragon…

He WAS the dragon!

HE WAS POWER!

Energy crackled all around him running down the sword. "SWORD OF THE STORM ETERNAL TEMPEST!"

Power shot through him into the sword. Which sent a blast bigger that a supernova into the room!

Dojo went up Omi's sleeve; the three warriors were blinded and knocked to the ground by the intense force…

White light and electricity is shot through of the cave ceiling in an effort to be released. The spectacle was seen for hundreds of miles…

Lao-Tai and the Temple monks are stunned into silence by the bright light that fills the sky. Not knowing if it's for good or naught…

Snake Eyes, though his masked face shows no emotion, is surprised by this impressive display of power—something his master will definitely be interested in…

A normal person hit by the attack, wouldn't have had enough time to scream, but Wuya was no ordinary person. Her scream filled every tunnel and cave of the cavern system, chilling any heart that heard it. Yet, most of that was an echo. Raimundo was true to his word. Wuya was destroyed immediately after he said the command; yet, for her, the moment was frozen in time as the energy slowly ate up her flesh…

The power receded just as instantly as it had been let out. Their strength returned to them, the three monks rose from the ground, brushing rocks off their back.

Clay whistled when he saw the damage, "Whew, that Wu sure packs a wallop! My ears are still ringin'!"

Dojo crawled over to the wall where Wuya had met her fate. Examining the scorched spot where her body disintegrated he said, "When that thing does its thing, it does it well. Her body fell apart faster than light travels, but to her, it must have felt like being tossed into the sun's core, then slowly cooked like a Thanksgiving turkey."

Kimiko could care less. Wuya was gone, that's all that mattered. Raimundo was forever free of her influence. But where was he?

"Guys? Where is Raimundo? I didn't…" she stopped in mid-sentence.

Omi and Clay looked to where she was staring. Underneath a pile of rocks and rubble was one visible human hand…and it wasn't moving…

The three friends rushed over and silently began to dig up the rocks. Underneath, they found Raimundo, unconscious, his body and clothes back to before, all his injuries slowly beginning to reappear.

Dojo went over to him, "He's not dead, but the FDS' magic is dissipating. We have to get him to the hospital before all his wounds reopen again."

Clay picked Rai's body as if he were a newborn calf. Turning to Kimiko he said solemnly, "I'll carry him as if he were my own baby son. Don't worry Kimiko, he'll be as fit as a well-fed cow before you know it."

She said nothing as she looked at her love. Sure, he was alive, but was his mind?

Dojo grew to full size, and Clay hopped on first, followed by Omi, then Kimiko. Dojo took off through the roof.

"There's a hospital three miles away from the temple, we can take him there." Dojo said.

Omi took out the Golden Tiger Claws, "I will go and get Master Fung. He will be worried about us." Quickly, he used the claws to rip a hole between points and jumped through.

Kimiko cradled Raimundo's head in her lap. She watched as the cuts and gashes on his face reappeared slowly, as if someone had taken an invisible knife and slowly carved up his perfect almond skin. Black and blue marks began to form again and blood began to flow from his mouth and nose, running down his cheek and onto her ruined clothes. The heavy rain only made things worse as Rai began to shiver.

Clay looked down at his friend. The one he had called traitor for so long… Raimundo had not been as selfish as all of them had believed, but was instead…selfless. He had given up everything for the sake of his friends, the only family he ever knew, and even though he had saved their lives (and the fate of the world), he was now only hanging on to life by a thread. How had he ever had the guts to call him traitor! It must have torn Rai apart, to see them scorn him so and never being able to explain. He looked down at his teal Wudai Warrior sash, and Rai's blood-splashed, white Servant Rank one, watching the boy reflexively shiver from the cold. If anybody deserved to be a Wudai Warrior, it was Raimundo.

Kimiko watched astounded as Clay removed his sash, then his red uniform robe. Using the sash, he tried to stop the extra blood coming from Raimundo's chest. Then placing his own robe over the young monk, he stopped much of the shivering. Then, he did the impossible. Taking off his cherished Stetson hat, he placed it on Rai's head to shield him from the rain. Now clad only in his white t-shirt, black pants, and shoes, he was instantly drenched in water. He smiled at her through his dripping blond hair and a twinkle in his blue eyes. "That makes me feel a little bit better. He'll survive Kimi, he's gotta." He turned around and looked fiercely ahead, "Cause I haven't made my peace with 'im yet."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Omi jumped through the rift in space onto the temple grounds, right behind Master Fung. The master turned around at his student waiting anxiously for news. Omi had grown much taller since he had become a teen. Now 5'3, he stood as tall as his teacher and looked him in the eye. "Master Fung, there is no time for chat-chit. We must get to the hospital at once!"

Seeing the urgency in his eyes, he knows something is wrong. Omi had grown since he had left the temple, but three hours ago. Not so much in physical appearance, but his mental outlook and maturity had deepened. His brown eyes had a void in them, that had been filled with too much, too soon. Something had happened in this latest showdown, that had burned into the young monk's mind forever. Somehow he knew what it was…

Looking at the claws in Omi's right hand he sighed in sorrow, "Lead on, Wudai Warrior."

Omi scarcely looked back as he shouted "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

Dojo landed near the hospital and quickly transformed. Clay and Kimiko didn't look back to see if he caught up, as they rushed into the ER.

Kimiko caught the first nurse she saw. Speaking Chinese she explained that her friend needed immediate attention. The nurse recognized her Xiaolin uniform, but thought her a hoax because she was a girl; girls were not in the Xiaolin arts.

As she was about to turn away, Kimiko yanked her head down by her hair. She spat, "Now, this time…pay attention! My friend needs help, and you and this hospital had better give it to him, or I'll make sure none of you ever work in medicine ever again! I don't care what it costs; just get a gurney here stat!"

The nurse listened this time and called the doctor and another nurse with a gurney table over. Clay laid Raimundo down on it and the doctor quickly examined him. His face went grave as he began to call more doctors. "Prep him for emergency surgery!"

The place began to get really busy as they stuck in IVs, put on breathing masks, and cut clothes. They rolled him through a pair of double doors as Kimiko followed with her eyes. She felt Clay take her shoulders gently, and lead her to a chair in the waiting area. She sat down and began to pray for Raimundo's life.

Clay looked at her for a while, and then went up to the front desk. The woman, who sat there, smiled a smile of sympathy. "I'm sorry about your friend; it must be hard for you and the young lady. Is it okay if I ask you some questions? We could wait till later?"

He shook his head, wet drips flying. "Naw, thank ya' but that's what I came up here for."

She smiled that sympathy smile again, than asked, "Patient's name?"

"Raimundo Alejandro Diego Vega"

"Age?"

"17"

"Blood type?"

"Negative, AB"

"Ooh, rare. What about parents or guardian?"

The questions kept coming and Clay answered them as best he could, naming himself, Omi, and Kimiko as Rai's family, and Master Fung as his guardian. When it came to payment he said quickly but firmly, "All his bills are to be taken out of my account.", giving out his account number, as she looked up to him astounded at the gesture.

"_Half _of his payment will go to Clay Ranger, the other half will be put on the Asukura account." Kimiko said behind him.

Clay turned around to protest, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. The amazed girl shakily gave the form to them. "You will have to both put your signatures on there, Mr. Ranger and Ms. Asukura."

They quickly signed, and turned around to see Omi and Master Fung rush through the doors. Rainwater ran down Omi's short-cropped hair into his pleading eyes, "I am sorry I did not get here sooner my friends, how is Raimundo?"

"They took him in for emergency surgery." Kimiko said gravely, her eyes downcast.

Clay put a hand on her shoulder, "He hasn't come out yet, but heck, hell will freeze and cows will sprout wings before Rai ever gives up on a fight! Even if it's a fight for his life…"

Master Fung led them to the chairs in the waiting room. "Why don't we sit down to hot tea, and all of you can tell me of what happened in the mountains."

Dojo peeked out of Omi's sleeve where he'd been hiding. "I have cups!" he said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. He placed them on the table in lightning speed. Omi smiled, "I have no idea where you kept them Dojo, but I care not. I'm more surprised that you did not break them." The others laughed lightly as Dojo frowned in response, but secretly, he was glad for the break in the mood.

Omi waved his hand, and water from the atmosphere collected and dropped into the cups. Clay placed a hand on the floor; it cracked open, down to the foundation. Herbs grew from the soil at an accelerated rate. After a minute, he grabbed up the ripe plants, crushed them in his hands and spread them out among the cups into the water. With a wave of his hand, the floor closed up as if it had never been touched. Kimiko stretched out a finger, and from it came a spout of white flame. The spout separated into five different other branches that hit each cup evenly. In a few seconds she stopped, and the cups were full of steaming tea.

The entire party took up their cup and began to tell the story. First Omi, than Clay, then Dojo, and finally Kimiko told the tale. The whole story had taken two hours to tell, and before they knew it, it was the wee hours of the morning.

Master Fung began to ponder out loud, "So, Wuya is dead, and by the very hand she tried to crush; an ironic and fitting end for one such as her. Yet, these new truths surrounding Raimundo will take further reflection on my part. For, if what he says is true, I have made a grave mistake…"

"We all have…" Omi settled.

Kimiko sighed, she knew what Rai had said was the truth. She had seen it in his eyes. It was the same look of simple truth that was in his eyes, when he had called her his 'love'…

A hand went on her shoulder and she jumped, startled. Looking up into the face of one of the doctors from before, he smiled, "Sorry to have startled you Ms. Asukura."

Everyone jumped up at once, inquiring about Raimundo. The doctor held his hands up to ward off their questions. "Hold on, one at a time. Your friend, Mr. Vega's, condition is critical. He suffered from a deep stab wound to the left auricle of his heart, as well as the collapse of his left lung. To be honest, I've never seen anyone with damage to both those major organs and live! We had to operate right away and stop the internal bleeding, as well as get the heart to perform normally until it fully heals. He entered a coma halfway through the operation, and his brain activity has been bizarrely up and down. Other than that, he has a complete fracture of ribs three, four, and five. Also he has a few clean fractures in his fourth and fifth left hand phalanges. On top of all this, he has a partial fracture to his right femur, broken cartilage and nasal bones, as well as many major and minor lacerations across his body and major bruising on his face and abdomen. As to the question of 'will he make it', time is the factor here. If he makes it through the night with no problems, there is a good chance he'll live and come out of his coma soon. But the boy is obviously young, was he in an accident?"

Master Fung came forward, "I'm Lao-Tai Fung, from the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo's guardian. Raimundo was injured in a fight. A knife was pulled and the right authorities took care of it. Bringing him here was faster than sending for an ambulance."

The doctor nodded understandingly, then looked back at his notes, "Oh yes, I forgot. Some of the knife's blade was broken off, probably by a rib, and shifted down to his right ventricle. We tried to remove it, but we met with a peculiar obstacle. Somehow, nerve growth in that part of the heart has hugely accelerated! The piece was covered in nerve tissue! So much in fact that we couldn't take it out, to do so would kill him by stopping his heart. Fortunately, it wasn't a very big piece and shouldn't harm or impair him in the long run. The nervous system has slowed down now, and we have no danger of his heart being overgrown with nerves. It must have been a sudden mutation of some sort."

"Can I see him now?" Kimiko asked pleadingly.

He looked at her with compassion; she was obviously the girlfriend of the patient, "I can allow immediate family only, for today and tomorrow, and only two visitors at a time."

Clay saw the look in Kim's face, "Doc, we _are_ his only family. He's an orphan with no bros or sisters. Please can ya make an exception?"

The doctor looked into the eyes of the group that surrounded him. All of them, pleading silently with those keen eyes. For with all their power, he was the one person they looked to for hope.

"Yes, I guess I can. His room is two doors down, past the swinging double entrance, Rm. 304."

The group nodded with happiness as he went away, shaking his head at the heavy burdens, placed on such young shoulders.

Omi and Master Fung (and secretly, Dojo) went first, paying their respects and laying small gifts of jade, next to Rai's bed, to bring good health. Omi turned to his master, "Master, do you think he will make it?"

The man simply looked at his young, broken, pupil. "I don't know, Omi. Raimundo is strong, stronger than even I imagined, but is he strong enough to resist the power of the Four Dragons' Soul? And even then, is he strong enough to carry it with him the rest of his life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, the doctor said that a piece of the knife broke off inside of Raimundo's heart? And that they could not take it out, because a lot of nerve tissue had grown over it?"

"Yes? Wait! Rai pulled that blade out cleanly! It wasn't broken. And I thought nerve tissue didn't grow?"

"It doesn't, but I think the Four Dragons' Soul has something to do with it. Its mere presence in his body for so long, must have triggered it."

"But what about of the piece in his heart? If it's not part of the blade, then what is…" Omi stopped as the thought hit him, "The Dragons' Soul!"

Master Fung nodded, "It's the Shen Gong Wu that's covered in the nerve tissue. And he will carry it in his heart for the rest of his days."

Omi looked back to his friend. They had had their differences, but really, they were more alike than they had liked to admit. They were both determined at their goals, and would fight hard to reach them. They were also both pig-headed jerks at times, and got on each others nerves, but what friends didn't? The one thing they had always been, was…friends.

When the two came out without a word, Clay decided to go next; and if necessary, spare Kimiko of anything she didn't need to see.

When he went in, he was relieved to see that Rai was not as marred as he had thought. Going closer to him, he laid his hand across his friend's heavily scarred face. That—was when he knew what had unruffled Master Fung and Omi…

A feeling of cold—and lifeless—desertion shrouded Raimundo…

It was the feeling of one, who was standing at the boundary between the living and the dead, and was deciding whether or not to cross that irrevocable line…

He picked up his hat, which had been laid on the bedside table by the nurses, and hung it on the edge of the headboard. "Rai, you fight it. You're the scrappiest fighter among us, and you don't like to give up. Don't give up now, partner. I told Kimiko that you'd make it. I promised her! Don't make me a liar. Don't break her heart. We're in this together, and we'll always be there for you."

He listened to the reassuring steady beep of the heart monitor for a few seconds, and then, silently, he left the room.

Kimiko came in last, her eyes taking in everything. The IV's in both his arms, the breathing mask over his face, the heavy bandages on his torso and abdomen, and the casts on his legs and hands. She could hear the steady drip of fluid into the IV, as well as the beep of the heart and brain monitors. Pulling up a chair, she sat down by his side and touched his hand.

She drew her hand back with sudden swiftness, feeling the same icy dread Clay had. All the emotions she had been storing up that night, released themselves. Tears began to run down her face, shaking her vigorously, she took a vicious grip on the bed sheets, "No you don't, Vega! I lost you once because of my stupidity! Let me be struck down now if I let you get away again." The hot tears fell onto his hand and slid down his bronzed skin, warming on impact.

Kimiko laid her head by his side and silently wept, "Don't do this to me, please! We need you Raimundo…I need you…I love you…"

Her exhaustion and sadness set in and she cried herself to sleep. The brain monitor began to pick up pace, as the cold miasma surrounding Rai, vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In the depths of Rai's mind, was a miniature copy of himself. The figure looked and thought just like his physical form, except this one, only lived in the mind. In essence, it **was **his mind. It was Raimundo's subconscious astral form, and right now, it was unmoving.

Surrounded by clouded darkness, Rai was bound from neck to ankle, by crimson cords that dug into his skin! They were anchored to the floor, and were sucking away the life within him, like blood leaches! Rai could feel the agony of the lashes on his body, but he was too weak to do anything—and didn't know if he wanted to.

The Four Dragons' Soul had taken a lot of his own power, and it was still drawing more! It was a gift that came with a price: it gave you its power to do with as you will, but asked for some of your life force in return. Yet, it expected its user to have enough power to compensate the power loss; if not (as in cases with mortals) it either took away all of your life force, or severely crippled your mind.

Raimundo had done enough research to know full well of this effect, but he had used it nonetheless; for, what was his one life, if through it, he could save the ones he loved?

Now that Wuya was dead, and everything had been explained to his friends…and to Kimiko…there was no reason to fight the power of the FDS, he simply let it take over.

'_Rai, you fight it…'_

The words had been whispered through the darkness. Rai opened his eyes at the mention of his name. Who was that?

'_Don't give up now, partner…'_

"Clay? Is that you?"

'_Don't give up… I told Kimiko that you'd make it.'_

Rai started at the mention of her name, like a he'd been hit by a spark. "But Clay, I can't fight it anymore. It doesn't work that way."

'_Don't make me a liar.' _

He was stunned by that statement. He knew Clay valued his honesty more than he valued his family. To make him a liar would be to cut him at his very soul! "Clay! I don't mean to hurt you! This is just me! It's my problem!" But Clay's voice went on to say something worse.

'_Don't break her heart.'_

He jerked forward, as if in a seizure. The external pain was great, but nothing compared to the internal pain that one statement caused. Break her heart! He called in anger, "I would never do that! Not after what she's been through! How dare you say that? I LOVE HER!"

Then the voice changed.

'_Don't do this to me, please!'_

"Kimiko? Kimiko!" He could hear the hurt in her voice. Was she injured? Why did she speak like that? "Don't do what, my love? Whatever you ask, I'll do it!"

'_We need you Raimundo…I need you…'_

"Need me? You were okay without me for two years. Clay and Omi will take care of you." He didn't understand his friends, why were they so upset? He was the one in pain, not them.

Clay, Kimiko, and Omi's voices came through the darkness as one: _'We're in this together, and we'll always be there for you.'_

"What do you mean?" He was so confused.

Kimiko's soft whisper echoed in his ears, _'I love you…'_

That was when something clicked inside him. He finally understood what was hurting his friends—the only family he had ever had. It was him…

He had it all wrong! His death wouldn't just affect him. It would affect them too! Clay was right!

He was unaware that the red cords had intensified. The Four Dragons' Soul was about to give the coup de grâce. It struck with vast swiftness, as a red cord lashed up from the ground and wound itself around his neck! He was pulled forward as the scarlet garrote sunk into his windpipe. He gasped for air as his vision began to fade in the effort!

That was when he felt warm moisture on his face. He couldn't touch it, (for his wrists had already been tied down in unbreakable binds) but he knew it was a tear. Not his tear, but…Kimiko's.

That was the last straw.

One thing he could never endure—was to see her cry. Much less, feel her tears! How dare he hurt her? He couldn't let her down! How DARE he break her heart!

He felt that old feeling of rebellion rise up in him. He began to struggle against his restraints. He was not going to give up.

The cords strung tighter as they felt resistance, causing Rai to scream in anguish. However, this only caused him to struggle all the more.

"I will not give up."

The crimson glow increased…

"I will not give up!"

Raimundo felt the red flood of light engulf him…

"I WILL NOT give up!"

The ruby radiance filled the entire room…

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Clay awoke with a start. The sun was shining full force through the window. It must be near noon, he thought, as he stretched his limbs. Looking around, he found himself alone. He had fallen asleep in that hospitality chair, exhausted and worn-out. He often thought of how easy it would be, to just leave this outfit and go back to his comfortable Texas—but he shook his head all the same. Texas would always be his home, but his life had changed. He would no longer be able to simply slip back into the life he had left behind, he was a different person, that was more experienced and mature.

He sat up and walked to get some water from the cooler. Going outside the back door of the hospital, he saw Omi meditating on the grounds. Looking at his Chinese friend's smudged, haggard face, soiled and burnt clothes, and his tired figure, he said simply. "You look awful."

Without opening his eyes, he answered back, "You don't look so warm, yourself."

"That's 'so _hot_'."

"Same difference."

Clay imagined he did look bad. Torn black pants, blood-stained white t-shirt, and his body could feel the pain of several bruises. "I need a nice hot shower."

A raindrop hit his shoulder, followed by a sudden cloudburst, but unlike all other cloudbursts, this one was hot and steamy. Looking around at Omi, who was still meditating but physically enjoying the water, he smiled, "Thanks, hombre. This hits the spot."

Omi, who of course, had started and manipulated the shower, smiled back at him. "Glad to be of assistance."

After washing up and getting all the kinks out, Omi and Clay, washed their uniforms then dried them in the sun. Clay asked, while dressing, "Where's the others?"

Omi exercised his limbs, "Master Fung and Dojo went back to the temple to return the Wu. Dojo will return at noon to take us home."

Clay looked straight at him, "I'm not going back. Not until I know more about Rai."

He nodded, "That's what I told him."

Clay looked down at his feet, "Speaking of which, where's Kimi?

Omi looked at him confused, "Wasn't she inside?"

"No, I was alone…" the Texan covered his face and sighed in understanding, "She's been with, **him**, all night."

Kimiko awoke to the bright rays of sunlight, streaming through the windows. Sitting up, she wiped sleep out her eyes. As the morning fogginess cleared, the events of the last 24 hours ran through her mind. She must have fallen asleep by Raimundo's bedside!

Touching his arm, she noticed that, the strange coldness she had felt last night, was no longer there. Was that a good thing, or bad?

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead."

The voice shocked her out of any haziness left by dreams' first hour! Daring to look up, she saw he had taken off his breathing mask, his gentle eyes looking back at her, a soft smile on his lips.

"Ra-ai-imundo?" tears coming unbidden, as well as the trembling in her voice. Was this real, or a creation from her dreams? How did that lyric go, 'Am I making believe I'm seeing you, a man to perfect too be really true? Do I want you because your wonderful? Or are you wonderful, because I want you? Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, or are you really as wonderful as you seem?'

She reached out to touch his face, "Raimundo?"

Flesh met with flesh, and he was still there! He answered her, "Yeah, It's me."

A flood of joy, such as was never known to her heart, washed over Kimiko. Throwing her arms around him, her already cracked dam of emotions burst in full force, her voice was warbled with feeling and relief, "Oh Rai! Don't do that to me again! Ever since you left us two years ago, I've felt something was missing from my life; there was a hole in my heart. Then, when I found you by that river, not only did I feel that I was whole again for the first time in a long time, but I also felt something that hadn't been there before. That 'something', was what led me to help, guard, and protect you…even from my own teammates. That 'something', was what gave me the strength to fight against Wuya. That 'something' made me trust you, even when no one else did." Releasing her hold, she looked into his eyes; Rai had never seen such enchanting sapphires, in any of the seven seas. Continuing, she said, "I didn't know what that something was—that is—until today. That something was…love."

Uncomfortable with the situation, she let go and sat back in the chair, she had never said it face to face before. Looking down, she simply said, "I-I guess what I'm trying to say, is…well…I love you—Rai…"

Except for the beeps and hums of the monitors, silence held the room so that you could even hear the fluid of the IV drip-drip-drip…

Kimi felt his right hand cover her left. "If it hadn't been for you…I wouldn't have had the strength to fight. I would have probably died back in that cave, or have succumbed to Wuya's will. I owe my life, and my heart, to you."

She sobbed out a smile, "In my country, you don't get a gift without giving one. As the song goes, 'take my heart, and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you.'"

"I never would, _Chiquita novia_."

A small giggle came to her throat, (Wow, that wasn't like her! Oh man, this Brazilian Stallion brought out such interesting-and wonderful-things from her) "What does that mean, exactly?"

He began to smile **that** smile, the smile he knew she couldn't resist. Pulling her closer to him, he said, "Let me show you…"

He gently took her delicate chin, and pulled her face close to his own. Hesitating, but only for a second, he touched his lips to hers.

She was surprised at first, but Kimiko could feel the hot insatiable vitality at that slight connection. Her first kiss! She closed her eyes, as if to savor the warm moment. Electric jolts ran up her arms and hands, incredible! But just as she felt it come, she could feel it go, as he began to move away, unsure. Opening her eyes, she whispered, "Oh, no you don't, Vega!"

Raimundo felt sharp pain shoot up his side, as the girl of his dreams, grabbed his head and pulled him forward. However, the sting was worth it! The feel of her passionate kiss, struck a spark in his body that could outweigh any hurt! Wow! For the first time, this was not only intense, but breathtaking, on so many levels! It was a feeling of such intense ecstasy! Something like this only existed in his dreams! He didn't want to let go!

The two stayed in their embrace…for what seemed like eternity…

"Ahem…" The sound of a throat clearing itself sounded behind them, breaking the intimate silence. Both heads turned toward the sound.

Leaning in the doorway, Clay stood smiling roguishly, his arms crossed; his blond hair, combed but uncut, covered his left eye. Down by his waist, Omi leaned out, beaming brightly with heavy blush coming to his cheeks.

Kimiko scrambled off the bed to her seat, face coming to a flush. Raimundo sat back exultant, beyond the care of embarrassment.

The Texan cowboy shook his head, disbelievingly grinning. "Well, look who decided to get on up this mornin'? You look worse than a kitten at a dog fight!"

"Well you're no beam of sunshine yourself. How're things goin' Clay?" the Brazilian smiled back.

"That's my line, hombre. You really had me worried for a while there."

"Sorry about that, _mi hermano_. Can you forgive me?"

"What for?"

"I almost let you down. I almost gave up on all of you. I was selfish, and thought only of myself. _¡lo siento!_"

Clay smiled and shook his head again, walking over to the bedside. Taking his hat, and placed it back on his head. "Notice the key word you said was 'almost'. You didn't let us down, and you didn't give up, and if anyone ever calls you 'selfish', I'll ram my fist down their godforsaken throat, and break their worthless spine."

Omi, who had been quiet until now, joined in, "I'm very glad to have you back, Raimundo. Though I hate to admit it…it was never the same since you left. But don't think I'll be easy on you! Once you get back on your legs, it will be back to work as usual."

"That's 'back on your feet' and 'back to business as usual'." he answered back. A slight tremble to his words, Rai could feel his strength beginning to wane. He began to cough, slightly at first, but it quickly progressed into an incontrollable hack.

Kimiko jumped up at once, "Omi, go get the doctor. Rai got a little carried away with his wind powers."

Trying to control his throat, he looked up at her wryly, "Y-you knew?" Those words set him off again, his throat closing and his eyes tearing up with the effort.

"Shhh, you're going to hurt yourself, and yes, I knew. Think about it Rai! You just had a major operation, on a badly injured lung! The only possible, conceivable way for you to have actually talked this long without aid, was for you to have used your powers to help guide your damaged lungs." She smiled warmly at him, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. In doing so, absorbed the extra heat from his oncoming fever into her body, making him less agitated and relax.

Raimundo felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly, as his vision began to cloud. "Y-you…think you're…s-so s-s-smart. T-that's why I-I…that's why I love you…"

Kimiko kissed his cheek as he fell asleep. Placing his breathing mask back on, she turned away, just as the doctor came in asking, "How is he?"

Looking back at him, she replied, "He's getting his rest. Call me, at this number, when he awakens or if his condition changes." Handing him her card, she followed Clay and Omi out the room.

When she got outside, she was stunned by the sun and its stunning brilliance. _And not just that! The entire sky, if not the entire world, seems as if it has been reborn! Like it now shines with this renewed radiance and vivacity! What a difference one day makes!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Raimundo looked off into the distant setting sun. What a simple yet complex being… Made of only gas, yet was almost single-handedly responsible for over thirty billion human lives…

"Need a hand?" Clay asked from behind him.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "I do have a door, you know."

The cowboy crossed his arms, "Well, now why would I cause you all the unnecessary trouble of gettin' up?"

A sudden gust of wind slammed the door shut. Rai turned and looked at him, a smirk on his face, "I don't have to get up."

Taking hold of his crutches, he pulled himself up. "And as to your other offer, I'm getting used to these things. My leg's getting stronger, and my chest doesn't hurt so much."

"Well…if you don't need anything, I'll see you outside. I wonder what Master Fung wants to tell us?"

Rai thought back to when Dojo had come to his room earlier, and told him Master Fung wanted to see all of them this afternoon. There had been no sign on the small dragon's face, as to what the man wanted. "I have no idea, Clay"

But that giant of a cowboy had already left.

Letting his guard down, Raimundo collapsed painfully in his chair, his crutches falling to the floor. His side was in ferocious agony and so was his leg and fingers! His internal injuries had healed quickly, but his bones were slower than ever. The only way he was able to stand, was using his power and control over the wind element, to support him.

"Still hurts, huh?

Spinning around, he saw Kimiko leaning in his doorway. She came toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay; it's what makes you, human."

He looked away shamefully, "I'm not strong enough…" But he felt her turn his face back toward her.

He looked into those twin pools of cool blue water, as her enchanted voice said, "That's why I love _you_."

She gave him a small kiss, then helping him stand up again, said, "Just take it one step at of time. You'll be fine. I believe in you, and so do the others. You may not be strong of body, but you **are** strong of spirit!"

He nodded sharply, strangely renewed by her words.

She glanced over him, making sure his appearance was okay. She stopped at the white sash wrapped around his waist.

Rai began to laugh when he saw what she was looking at. "Don't worry, _Chiquita_. My mastery of my powers is growing! In a couple of years, I might even be head to head with you."

She fingered her own sash, "You are already head to head with me."

He placed his good hand on her shoulder, "It was a sacrifice that I made of my own choice. I have few regrets."

She sighed a small grin, "Well we might as well get out there. They'll be wondering."

"Lead the way, _mi Sol Chica_."

She frowned "Why do you call me 'your Sun Girl'?"

"Because, you simply keep me alive."

"What?"

He merely smiled at her, and limped out the door.

Master Fung paced in front of his greatest students, all in complete uniform and looking like military soldiers. Even the Servant of Wind stood tall, holding his crutches close to him.

He cleared his throat, then turned his back to them, "Chosen ones, it shall be four years ago, today, in which you first came to our door. You have been through much together, and have learned much as well. You have risen in the ranks as you mastered your Xiaolin skills. You have had blunders, and mistakes. There were times I even thought you would dishonor all Grand Master Dashi stood for. You all have shamed me, many times in the past, but now…!" He turned to face them, a stern look on his face. The warriors stood uncomfortable, trying to remember what they did wrong this time.

It was then that the sternness began to melt away, and a gentle softness came to his face, as he looked upon each of them fondly. The warriors looked at each other confused.

"But now, I can't say how proud I am, to have been your teacher! I feel for each of you as if you were my own son or daughter. You four have changed the world, and saved countless lives. You have gone through the ranks of Servant, Dragon-in-Training, Dragon Apprentice, and Wudai Warrior. I am very proud of you all, and because of you're hard work and efforts, there is a small gift I wish to bestow on you…" With a quick snap of his fingers, new sashes instantly appeared around their waists. The sashes were yellow, the color of bright champagne. "You all came here with nothing, now, you leave as Wudai Dragons."

The realization and excitement hit all of them like lightning! Wudai _Dragons_! They had finally reached their goal! They began to give each other high fives and slap each other on the back, but Omi stopped them short, "Wait, What about Raimundo?"

The three turned and saw their comrade and friend standing stock still, examining his new sash. It too, was yellow.

Rai looked up at Master Fung, "Master, I think you made a mistake. I'm only a servant, remember? Mine should be black."

Lao-Tai Fung walked toward his student, standing in front of him, he looked over Raimundo with tender and affectionate eyes. "All of you have grown since you came here. You've grown both in body and spirit. But none have grown, as much as you Raimundo. If anyone deserves this promotion, it's **you**."

Rai felt moisture on his cheek. _Was he—crying!_

Lao-Tai took the boy in his embracing arms, "Through your selfless sacrifice, the world was saved. You were willing to give your life several times, in order to save those you loved. In this moment, I could never be more proud, to have you as a student and—a son."

Rai pushed away in shock, but there was no mockery on his master's face.

"Yes, it's true Raimundo. I've taken the liberty of adopting you, if you'll have me?"

Rai thought back to all of those times, as a child, he was stuck out in the rain, living in the alleys and gutters; hungry and wet, he wondered what a family felt like. What was it like to have parents or siblings? Someone who cared about you? Now, after all these years? It was too good to be true!

Lao-Tai was almost knocked down by Rai's embrace. He laughed aloud, "Well! I guess that's a yes!"

Rai felt a hand on his shoulder, looking around he saw Omi, who was beaming with joy. "Welcome to the family. I'm glad you agreed Raimundo! For now, we are brothers!"

He looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Dojo laughed, "Master Fung has decided to adopt both you—and Omi! You guys are legal brothers now."

Rai looked again at the Chinese warrior, "You knew?"

Clay came and helped him back on his fallen crutches, "We all did. Congratulations, hombre!"

"You covered it very well!"

"Well, that's what a Wudai Dragon does."

Master Fung smoothed down his rumpled clothes, "To gain two sons in a day, only to lose them the next."

Everyone turned to him confused, but Omi spoke the question aloud, "What do you mean, Master?"

"Like a child graduates from grammar school, and goes on to high school; you four have also graduated. I'm sending you to a new temple, in which you will gain not only complete knowledge of the Xiaolin arts, but also of other martial art techniques that will help you in the fight against evil."

Kimiko spoke up, "A new temple?"

"Yes, in the Shang-lei Hills of the Dark Mists. There you shall meet your new master and teacher: Master Li Kakashi Kama. He is a good friend of mine, and shall help you attain the next four ranks: Master, Elemental Dragon, Master of the Arts, and Grand Master Dragon. Not many rise above the rank of Wudai Dragon, and there have been only four who have achieved the rank of Grand Master Dragon, these four are called the 'Four Elements'. I am only of 'Master' rank, and Master Kama has the rank of 'Master of the Arts', yet I believe you four are the Chosen Ones, destined to become the next Four Elements. You will still gather the lost Shen Gong Wu, in order to keep them out of the hands of evil, but your main purpose now is to develop your skills, so that you may be able to protect the earth. It will be a difficult road, filled with many twists and dangers, but I believe you can do it! I believe in all of you!"

Clay and Omi stood next to each other in the Mess Hall, leaning on the window seal and looking up at the starry sky. The night wind caressed their shoulders with a gentle breeze.

"What are you thinking, Clay?" Omi asked.

The blond continued to look at the sky, "I'm wonderin' if I've got as much guts as Master Fung says I do."

"Master Fung believes in us. I guess…we should too."

Clay looked around at him, "Shouldn't you call him Father or somethin' now?"

Omi shrugged, "It's habit. He's still my master."

He looked back at the sky, "Not for much longer. When are we supposed to leave?"

"Once Raimundo is fully healed and able to walk on his own, without the use of his powers."

"Where is that new brother of yours? Is he still outside?"

"He's had a lot put on him today. He needs a shoulder to lean on. A young Japanese one, to be correct."

"That's 'to be _exact_'."

"Whatever"

"I still can't believe it, _Chiquita_."

Raimundo sat on a bench by the pond, still amazed by the day's events. Kimiko was by his side, happy that he was happy.

"You know, four months ago, you didn't have anything…not even a name. Now you have an identity, prestige, family, friends, and people who really love you. You're the richest man I could ever know."

Rai smiled and remembered how Wuya tried to make him doubt Kimiko's love, because of his poor background. Yet, now that was the one thing that drew her to him.

"I owe it all to you, my love. You saved my life. _Sí, amor_, it was all because of you."

She blushed and turned away, "It's almost scary to go to a new temple. I just got used to this one. Are you ready?"

He took her hand in his, "It'll be a new experience, and I know you can do it. I love you, and wherever you go, I will go. We'll tackle this new challenge together. The one thing I don't get, is how you kept today's surprises from me?"

"It would have spoiled it! And I gave you a hint!"

He thought back confused, "When? I don't remember you giving a hint."

She pulled his head around to meet hers, "I said: 'You are already head to head with me'. Remember?"

The scene came back to him, then hitting himself in the forehead, "Oh yeah! It was right in front of me the whole time."

"Rai?"

"Yes, _amor mío_?"

"We're head to head _now_…"

He held her chin with a gentle, yet firm grasp. Her eyes sparkled in the night like two enchanted lagoons, "I know. I was just waiting for an invitation."

Kimiko looked into the eyes of her beloved; to her they were like twin emeralds gleaming in the moonlight, "You have one now, _Señor_ Vega."

Taking her into his arms, he kissed her waiting lips with his own. The two lovers intimately shared that kiss in the light of the moon, for as long as they dared. Entangled in a passionate embrace, a fragrant night wind swirled around them, one that was interwoven, with subtle blue flames.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the Sakani Mountains, Snake Eyes made his report to his master.

The master himself, said nothing until he had finished. When he had, the vertical pupils in his cat-like eyes contracted.

"Good work, your findings are most interesting. You still have a knack for being detailed, and after three months, I expected you to have a most complete report. You may rest for the time being."

Snapping his fingers, the master watched as the ninja transformed back into a puma. The cat climbed up the steps of his master's throne and curled up at his side. It purred happily as the master stroked its fur.

The master mused aloud to himself, "So, Wuya's dead. I'm not surprised. That woman was always too greedy for her own good. Her mistake was simple: Never give anyone any kind of power unless you know their true intentions. If you can't do something yourself, don't entrust it with someone you can't trust. Especially, something like the Four Dragons' Soul. But what I'm really interested in is these new Wudai Dragons, who supposedly are the Chosen Ones told in prophecy. The ones who are to become the next Four Elements… Especially the Dragon of Wind, this Vega, he particularly interests me. The prophecy is open for debate, but the fact is: that anyone who has used the FDS and come out unscathed, is worth looking into. Besides, it's getting frightfully dull around here lately. It will be nice to get some on-the-field action."

Looking at his cat-slave, Chase Young smiled, his fangs gleaming softly, "Let's hope these 'Chosen Ones' are prepared to learn in their new school. I intend to teach them, excuse the cliché, a 'lesson they'll never forget'."

**The End**


	18. What's Next?

**Next Story: Chase's Redemption**

Wuya's gone forever, but the four friends now have a new enemy: Chase Young, a Grand Master Dragon (one of the original Four Elements) who traveled down the path of darkness. He is the toughest villain they have ever had to face; clever, powerful, strategic, honorable, and immortally handsome (literally!), the young heroes don't know what to expect out of this new bad guy. Slowly but surely, he infiltrates the lives of the Wudai Dragons, until he ultimately captures Omi as his slave! Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko will have to use all their skills to get him back, as well as some they will have to learn along the way! With the help of their new master, Kama, and a strange yet powerful being known as Windstorm, they have to work to uncover the past, so that the world can have a future!


End file.
